Clash Between Two Worlds
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: An angel is captured by a white haired demon for fun and is being held captive, both having no idea what to do with eachother... until the demon realizes he wants a mate. Will the angel accept or deny him? Yaoi, BR
1. In The Rain

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 1: In The Rain

Disclaimer: CV: sighs Man, I wish I had wings... day dreams  
Bakura: Er... right... she doesn't own YuGiOh... thank the gods...

Silky black wings surrounded the young boy's body, lithe arms wrapped around his waist. His own pale arms were trapped under the attacker's grasp against his midsection, his body twisting and writhing; making a desperate attempt for freedom. Silver-white wings of his own were pinned between his back and his opponent's solid chest. The young boy's ribcage heaved as he took in his labored breaths, still squirming and yelling out for the other to let him go.

The skies were growing darker from their once baby blue atmosphere, mixing between a deep crimson to a faint black. The clouds, which gathered around the two, deepened to a dark gray, rain beginning to fall to the ground so far below.

Everything around the lighter boy was beginning to spin and tilt, the temperature drop sending his body into small, shivering spasms. Gasping sharply when nails dug past his light gray tunic and into his tender stomach, the small angel did the only thing his foggy mind could comprehend at the moment: he focused all of his power into his back and pushed for all his small frame was worth, his light-colored wings finally springing free from between the two bodies. The sudden jolt against his chest caused the demon to skid backwards a few feet, his grip around his prize, lost.

The angel, disoriented in the now pounding rain, closed his eyes and fell towards the earth below, the demon's arms being the only solid thing that had been holding him up. As the wind whistled past his ears, the angel opened his eyes again and squinted, the harsh, cold rain slapping him continuously in the face. Recognizing what the white objects that were wavering on either side of his body were, the angel gasped, realizing his newest predicament. Twisting his body backwards, he flipped over as he fell, spreading his wings to their full length and catching a strong current of wind. Looking around him the best he could in the pouring rain, the angel spotted a sleek, black form diving straight for him. His breath hitching in anxiety, the smaller boy took off, swerving side to side, trying to lose the demon now gaining on his tail.

Pushing his soaking white bangs from his eyes, the angel looked back over his shoulder again to see just how close his opponent was. His mocha orbs widened drastically; the Dark One nearly on top of him. Pinning his silver wings to his tunic, the angel suddenly took a full 90-degree dive, tearing through the rain at full speed. Shielding his eyes the best he could from the wind and water, the small angel never saw the mountain ledge rising up from the darkness in front of him.

By the time he realized what was ahead of him, the teenage angel was unable to slow down enough to pull himself to a halt. Twisting his wings to catch the air in an attempt to slow down still, a hard body was suddenly slammed against his back, pinning his white wings, once again, to his back. Arms squeezed his torso, keeping him tight against the form behind him.

Harsh breathing that was not his own, was all the angel could hear; his eyes clenched shut, awaiting the impact. He could hear a string of curses growled close to his ear, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. The smaller male felt himself pulled roughly against, whom he knew was, the demon that had been after him.

The crash against the rough ledge was so sudden and bone jarring, the angel was nearly knocked unconscious on impact. But he managed to keep a small portion of his mind awake, long enough to realize that he was being crushed into the dirt and stone by another body, heavier than his own. The two of them were skidding along the ledge, thick dust surrounding their bodies, choking the smaller male. He could hear a faint ripping sound somewhere below him; pain barely able to register in his mind, as his chest immediately began numbing over.

Finally stopping, the young angel lay there, barely clinging to reality. Cracking his eyes open halfway, the angel felt nothing, his entire body devoid of all feeling. He didn't realize that the rain was still pounding against his battered and torn body; that the demon behind him was struggling to hold onto consciousness as well and losing, just as he was. Coughing weakly, the last thing the angel recalled was the crack of lightning that flashed across the sky in front of his line of vision and the shudder from behind him. Then, everything was darkness.

But, maybe I shouldn't be speaking of this.

After all, it's not my story to tell.

No.

I won't tell you.

Not me.

This is his story.

This is Ryou's story.


	2. Keeping Calm Isn't Easy

Clash between Two Worlds  
Chapter 2: Keeping Calm Isn't Easy  


Taking in a deep breath, soft brown eyes cracked open, blurry shapes and dark colors coming into view. Tipping his head to the side, the angel stifled a small whimper of pain, raising a hand to his forehead and hearing his shoulder crack. Closing his eyes again, he pushed his silver bangs away with his palm, only to feel thick bandages wrapped around his skull.

Why… was that around his head...?

A rush of images flashed before his mind's eye, most of them blurred, but a few clear enough to make out: black feathers surrounding his body, something sleek falling straight towards him, a sharp cry (made by whom, he couldn't recall), the rain pounding down in front of his nose, a crack of lightning splitting against the charcoal and crimson sky…

Biting down slightly on his lower lip, the angel turned his head to look at the ceiling of wherever he was. Trying to focus and decipher his surroundings, his mocha – colored eyes nearly crossed, the darkness beginning to swirl and tilt around him. Closing his eyes and sliding his hand over them, the small angel sighed.

'Why can't I remember everything that happened… why do I hurt so much…why…'

The smooth, deep voice of another broke the angel from his thoughts, causing his heart to speed up in surprise.

"Well, good evening, Little Angel… sleep well?"

A shiver was sent down his spine at the words, his eyes darting down to the end of the bed as he struggled to sit up. Wincing in sudden pain, the angel gripped his chest, doubling over. The feeling of a hand on his shoulder caused him to loosen his taunt muscles enough to look up. Brown eyes, slightly darker then his own, stared back at him, a tinge of concern creasing his features.

"You took quite the fall, running from me…" The voice was deep and dark, creating a mixture of emotions, which swirled around the pit of the angel's stomach.

His muscles tensing again at a sudden realization in his mind, the smaller boy jerked his shoulder and backed away as fast as he could, until his aching back was pressed up against the headboard. His heart had started pumping furiously, his limbs beginning to go numb with fright. The hand that had set him off reached for him again, causing milk chocolate orbs to go wide and what sounded like a muffled squeak to erupt from his throat. Crawling clumsily backwards in the tangled sheets, a thump sounded as the angel landed down on the floor, crying out in pain. One wing hung weakly at his side as he stumbled up to his feet, catching a glimpse of the demon making his way over the bed towards him. His breath hitching, the younger of the two staggered away with a limp, backing up until the wall met his back. Pressing his sweating palms back against the cool stone, the angel spread his wings the best he could, trying to use their overly large size to make himself look bigger. 

Stopping his movement over the bed, dark brown eyes watched the white creature across the room from him, before slowly lowering one leg over the side of the mattress and on to the floor. Holding his hands out, the demon made a soft movement with them, keeping his voice calm.

"I know you are scared, Angel… you need to calm yourself and come here." Indicating to himself, the elder stood completely, before taking a careful step forward, towards the male.

Jumping, the angel moved along the wall a bit, arching his good wing higher, his right beginning to shake and twitch with all of the pressure he was placing on it to move higher. His breathing beginning to become a bit labored, the room was tilting and making him shake his head to try and clear it.

Noticing this, the demon took a few steps closer, reaching a hand out. The frightened boy, who was now only a few feet away, was shaking visibly now, his snowy white mane shaking back and forth as he shook his head, disbelieving that he was trapped in a room with the most deadly enemy of his kind. His mind was becoming clouded again from all of the injuries on his body taking a toll on him at once, but one thing still remained clear: Get Away. Have to get away.

The demon had crept a bit closer, watching the angel carefully, who seemed to be losing consciousness on his feet. Deciding that this was probably the best time to catch him off his guard without harming him too badly, the silver – haired demon made his move.

Feeling hands suddenly grip his upper arms, the angel cried out in shock and growing fear, his thin body abruptly being crushed against the wall from another, heavier body. Gasping and arching his back, the smaller tried desperately to push the demon away from him, squirming and clawing at what his pinned hands could reach.

"Listen – no!" The demon was becoming frustrated now, giving the near – hysteric angel a rough shake, enough to make him stop moving as much, though not stopping the constant shivering. "Listen to me!"

Watery brown eyes looked up at him, making the demon's chest constrict with an emotion he had rarely felt. Not since…

Shaking his head, silvery spikes wavered in front of mahogany eyes, as they watched the younger boy, who hadn't removed his own eyes from him. Reaching his hand out, yet again, the demon brushed his fingers against a trembling cheek, the angel flinching away and closing his eyes, as if he'd been burnt. Long fingers continued to gently trail over his cheek in a relaxing motion, wiping away the frightened tears that had fallen earlier. The angel's features suddenly tightened, straight teeth biting into his bottom lip as he let out a choked sob, his body going slack against the wall and his uninjured wing sagging to the floor.

Hushing him, the demon loosened his grip on his arm a bit, moving his hand from his cheek, over to the boy's humerus, who whimpered at the touch, before giving one final shudder, his kneels buckling in a collapse as he fainted.

The demon caught the limp body as it slid down the wall, pulling the boys legs up to hang over his arm. Slipping his other arm above the angel's wings and around his shoulders, the silver – haired man made his way carefully back over to the bed, watching his feet as to not step on the white feathers that were dragging across the crimson carpet.

Placing the silent angel on the soft mattress, the demon adjusted the other's good wing, folding it comfortably at his side. Moving around to the other side, the demon pulled over a desk that matched the color of his eyes, his pale hands carefully maneuvering the injured wing to stretch out across it. Earning himself a whimper from the other boy, the elder male gently spread his hands down the smooth feathers covering the humerus, tightening his fingers slightly when he reached the "elbow" of the wing. The angel back on the bed whimpered again, his wing twitching softly as he tried to pull it away from the painful touches. Releasing his fingers, the demon continued down the second bone, feeling the silky feathers slip soundlessly under his digits. Reaching the carpal joint, sharp eyes narrowed slightly in thought, the same reaction as before coming from the sleeping angel.

As he quieted again, the demon straightened, swiping his bangs from his eyes. 'Sprained pretty badly…' He thought to himself, glancing back at the now – sleeping male, "… Better not to touch it now, I think. I have no idea what these Angel's are capable of, healing wise…"

Pulling the blankets up to the boy's chin, the demon went to touch the angel's cheek, before stopping himself and shaking his head, turning on his heel to walk out of the room.

Emotions were pointless.

Closing the heavy door with one hand, the demon kept his eyes to the carpeted floor, making his way down the long hallway.

Wow, this night blew.

And yet… a smirk crossed his lips.

This night just made life a little more interesting…


	3. Friend Or Foe?

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

A sharp jolt of pain brought the angel out from his sleeping state, making him gasp softly and then groan, running a pale hand over his face. Trying to turn over, he ended up crying out, his right wing twitching and curling up, only ending with more jolts of pain. Muttering sleepily under his breath, the angel ran a hand over his face, before slowly opening his eyes.

On full alert as soon as he saw the stone wall across from him, the young boy felt his body tense on instinct, scrambling to his knees as he looked around quickly. Finding no one around him, or any other dangers for that matter, he untangled himself from the dark sheets around his legs, wincing slightly at a sharp pain in his chest. Placing his bare feet against the plush carpet, the angel carefully stood, flexing his left wing enough to hear the joints crack softly. Folding it gently against his back, the boy looked back at his right appendage, a frown crossing his face. Lifting the wing, he grimaced and sighed, not even able to bring his longest feathers close to rising off of the floor. Letting the bones go loose, the angel hung his head slightly, before looking around for the doorway out.

Walking up to the wooden double doors with a limp, he grabbed the dark handle of the left side and pulled. Finding the door not to budge, he wrapped his pale fingers around it a bit tighter, pulling harder with a grunt of effort. Giving up for a moment after seeing that the door had no intention of moving with his current strength, the angel stepped back, rubbing the bandage wrapped around his skull. Determined to get out of his prison, the white – haired boy grabbed at the handle again, placing one foot firmly in the carpet and the other injured one on the right side of the door. Uncurling his left wing, the angel flared it back, before taking a deep breath and pulling back; pressing everything he had into his feet and ignoring the pain coursing through his knee. Panting softly and breathing in sharply, he pulled once more, flapping his one wing hard enough to pull his body further backwards. Finally hearing a victorious creak, the boy flapped his wing again and again, pulling the door open another few inches and finally a whole foot and a half. 

Dropping his feet to the ground, he carefully uncurled his fingers from the large handle, trying to slow his hammering heart and breathing so it would stop hurting his sore chest. Licking his dry lips, he leaned against the closest wall for a moment, closing his eyes and willing away the faint feeling in his head. Laying his wing against his back again, the angel stepped back up to the door, pulling it open a bit more with ease, finally slipping out through the opening.

Glancing to his left and right, both hallways seemed to be identical in leading into darkness. The only light that he saw were the twin torches staked on either said of the door he had just come out of. Deciding to take his chances in finding an exit to the outside, he started down the right side.

Keeping every sense on edge, the small angel crossed his arms to hold his elbows, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip with every limping step. He jumped when a torch suddenly lit itself on the wall to his side, raising his wing in defense. Finding no real threat, he lowered the feathers, sighing and continuing down the way, more torches lighting as he walked past. Coming to T, he looked left and then right, both hallways dark.

A sudden crash seemed to shake the very floor he stood on, echoing around him and mingling in with a dark laugh. His heart beginning to pound harshly in his chest, the angel spun full circle, looking desperately for where the sound was coming from. 

"You look lost, Kid…" The menacing voice seemed to be coming from every direction at once, making the boy spin around as he searched, jumping when torches began lighting themselves quickly down the two dark passages he had been deciding on. A low chuckle came from behind him; soft brown eyes darting to look toward it, watching as the light from the end of the hallway was beginning to go out, as if a gust of wind had gone by. Backing up and pressing him against the wall, he stared with mounting fright as the darkness was coming closer, now a good eight sets of torches down. A tall figure was walking towards him, his shape outlined with flashes of gold, before the lights around him were extinguished. "…Take a left."

The darkness sped up and approached rapidly with a burst. The angel let out a shriek and took off the best he could to his left, ignoring the harsh throbbing of his injured leg, the pain coursing up into his chest and making his head pound. Fire was lit on the sides of the walls as he ran and he could feel them go right back out a few feet behind him, a cold feeling touching the tips at the end of his wing. He tried to levitate his bad wing the best he could as he ran, enough so that he wouldn't trip over himself. Rounding a curve in the hall, the angel didn't realize he was going up a flight of carpeted stairs until he had reached the top. He could feel the presence behind him still, the sound of the fire going out with a hiss being heard over his labored breathing. Looking ahead, the boy nearly fainted with sudden relief at the sight that met him.

A door!

Running straight for it, the angel stretched his arms out as he hit it and the double doors flew open. His foot caught on the small step he hadn't seen, sending the boy skidding out across the linoleum floor with a gasp and a grunt. Curling his fingers, the white – haired angel opened his eyes, trying hard to breath properly.

"Out of bed and making trouble already, huh?"

Muscles tensing at the familiar voice, the angel noticed that there was a pair of black boots standing in front of his face. Swallowing his nerves, mocha eyes looked up, traveling the long body, clad in black jeans and a black tank top. Dark chocolate eyes stared down at him, a smug smirk printed across pale lips.

The sound of the doors opening again behind him made the angel jump to his feet and scrabble behind the demon in front of him, gripping tightly to the black shirt. Whimpering and clutching the material tighter when a new voice spoke, he could feel his body begin to shake out of fear again.

"Hey, where'd the kid go?"

A laugh erupted from the body he hid behind, before it disappeared, leaving him gripping air. His eyes going wide, the angel blinked in surprise, before spotting a blonde male standing a few feet away from him, also clad in black. His features twisted into a face of amusement, fangs glinting in an eerie grin.

"Well, well, well…" The man stalked closer, a predatory spark appearing in his lavender eyes. "You certainly gave a good chase there, for having so many injuries…"

As if on cue, the angel suddenly fell sideways, his leg finally giving out. Two arms wrapped around his chest though, pulling him back against a solid chest and keeping him upright. This position brought back memories of the previous night, when he had first been captured. Fear captivating him once more, the angel tried to pull from the grasp, only to have the arms tighten around him, crushing him.

Lips against his ear quieted him with a small shiver down his spine, the pressure around his chest letting up a bit, "Unless you want to die on this very spot, you will calm yourself. You are hurt and, right now, I only wish to help you. But you need to do what I say. Will you comply?"

A faint nod was given, showing that he understood.

Straightening himself, the demon smirked over to his friend, who was standing quietly with his arms crossed and his own smirk, the silver – haired demon asked, "What is your name, Angel?"

The boy bit his lip before he responded, but found no point in resisting. 

"Ryou…" His voice was soft, definitely defining that of an angel. "And you are pinching my wing... it hurts…"

The demon behind him laughed, scooping him up into his arms with a soft jingle. "Right then, we'll have to fix that now, won't we? Marik, you won't mind closing that window in the other room, would you? Just meet me back in his room." He nodded towards another set of double doors, before down to Ryou.

Marik nodded, "Yeah, sure thing."

Flashing the angel in his friend's arms another predatoril grin, Marik headed out through the gray doors.


	4. Attempting A Foolish Escape

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 4: Attempting A Foolish Escape

The walk back down the torch – lit hallways had been silent for the most part, the only sound the angel hearing was his own rapidly pounding heartbeat. He had noticed the demon continuously looking down him, before a smirk cracked his features and he began speaking, _"Dormi parvus Angelus, requiesce tuos oculos et accipie meum hospitium."_

Ryou had never heard the language he spoke before and averted his eyes down to his knees, feeling very frightened and alone all of the sudden. He didn't know if he should answer the man, or even how for that matter, but that question was answered soon enough after he had thought it up. The demon began laughing to himself as though he found the angel's silence amusing. Ryou would have lowered his head if he could, but instead moved so that his bangs fell across his eyes. He was suddenly feeling a bit tired… maybe that run earlier had been too much?

Shaking his head as he muttered something to himself in that strange language, the darker male leaned back on one foot, using his other boot to kick open both double doors that led to Ryou's bedroom. Stepping in, the dark male laid the angel down, before telling him to roll over onto his stomach.

Ryou didn't respond for a moment, finally shifting himself over onto his belly, but feeling uncomfortable leaving himself in such a vulnerable position. Trying to convince himself that he would be all right to calm himself, Ryou's attention suddenly darted to the sound of fabric being cut. Squirming sluggishly under the new weight of a body sitting on top of him, he wanted to turn himself to look at what was being cut. His mind began racing with the possibilities of what was going to happen, each new thought being more outrageous and unrealistic than the last.

"No, what are you… what are you doing…" His voice was so groggy and this scared him. Why was he so tired? What was going on? He couldn't afford fall unconscious under the hands of a demon!

Ryou tried desperately to push himself up, only to feel his tunic slip off his body and a hand push against the space between his wings, keeping him firming locked to the mattress. Whimpering softly at his immobility, Ryou didn't dare close his eyes all the way as his head was pressed down into the soft pillow. If he did… he wouldn't wake up and who knows what that demon would do to him…

"Please…" It really made him angry at how soft his voice was becoming, so he tried to push against the hand on his back, squirming until a second hand gripped the base of his wing and squeezed it, sending a wave of pain down his spine and another into the rest of his wing. Ryou cried out at the feeling and tried to pull his appendage away, before biting his lip and crying out, "Stop!"

"Then quit moving or I'll do worse. You need to relax if you want me to figure out how to fix you wing." Bakura's voice was stern, leaving no room for arguing.

His hands had gone straight to work, brushing his white hair off to the side and starting at his shoulders, working their way down with soft motions. Ryou could feel a small tingle on the edges of his mind telling him that if these ministrations continued, he would surely be asleep within a few moments. Fighting back the urge to close his eyes completely, the angel blinked his half - closed eyes repetitively, shifting his body.

As the skilled fingers moved down and began to rub the tender joint where pale flesh merged with white feathers, Ryou couldn't help it as his eyes closed on their own, a sense of relaxation sweeping his tense limbs. Both of his wings, which had been flared back to lay against the demon's sides, sluggishly moved away to spread out across the bed, one more so than the other. He couldn't fight this much longer…

Moving down onto his lower back, the demon spoke again.

"So your name's Ryou, huh?"

After the question registered in his foggy mind, he nodded, hoping that this small talk would keep him awake.

"What's your name…?"

He laughed, rubbing his fingers in small circles back up his spine. 

"Bakura."

His fingers traced around the joint under the angels' right shoulder blade, moving up the humerus with light touches. "You don't have any healing powers or anything, do you?"

Ryou winced when Bakura's fingers pressed into the first joint on his hurt wing, going silent. Bakura had thought that he had finally been put to sleep, when the body below him expanded slightly with a deep intake of air, the angel licking his dry lips and murmuring out, "I… sort of… working on them…"

"That's better than nothing." Bakura smirked, gingerly pinched the bone between his thumb and forefinger, "Why don't you go ahead and send whatever you've got to this joint here, Angel."

Wincing once more at the discomfort in his wing, Ryou went silent again, before a small, blue glow enveloped the spot. His wing was beginning to feel better, although a dull throbbing now resided when the light disappeared.

"How does that feel now?" Bakura asked, gently running his fingers through the downy feathers.

Ryou let out an almost inaudible 'mnn…' sound. He knew he was losing this battle and quickly.

"Bakura!"

The sudden shout made the white – haired demon jump and growl under his breath, looking over to the doorway. Marik stood with his arms crossed, golden earrings and armbands glinting in the lamplight. A slight frown covered his handsome features, his dark lavender eyes roving over the scene before him, causing his brows to slant slightly. Bakura had the angel on his front side, sitting on his upper thighs, one hand down on the angel's naked back and the other buried in white feathers. Covering his tinge of jealously with a small smirk, Marik made his way over to the large bed, climbing on top to kneel next to the other demon.

The blonde was silent for a few moments, shifting his gaze from Bakura's face, down to his hands now working against the angel's back. Frowning again, Marik nuzzled against the white – haired male's shoulder, clinging to his arm and drawling out, "'Kuurrraaa… why don't I get these sensual massages anymorrre…this isn't faaiirrr!"

Bakura rolled his eyes before chuckling, "I told you I had to fix his wing, didn't I?"

Marik pretended to pout, before looking up and grabbing the other's chin in his hand, turning the pale face to look at him. "That doesn't look like his wing you're fixing…" He whispered, pressing his lips against the other male's mouth. 

This was enough to cause the demon's concentration to slip as he responded, the sleeping spell loosening its grip on Ryou. He could hear the second demon above him, Bakura's hands stopping their motions, one of them disappearing. The angel was becoming more nervous now; not only did he have Bakura to worry about if he fell asleep, but now his friend as well.

Feeling a little more restless now, Ryou opened his eyes partly, trying to look behind him. The sight that greeted him made a sinking feeling drop itself into his stomach.

The silver and blonde haired demons were locked tightly in a ravishing kiss, Bakura's one arm hooked around the other's neck, while Marik seemed to clutch desperately to the chest of his black shirt. Both of them now had twin sets of ivory horns slowly extending from their hair, each stopping at about eight inches in length. They reminded him of the gazelle's he had seen on Earth once, long and then curling back slightly.

Ryou had to tear his eyes away, his sleepy mind beginning to slowly awaken. This was so strange... why was he waking up all of the sudden? Thinking for a moment as he became a bit more aware, a thought dawned on him. No… he wouldn't have… but he's a demon… and it made so much sense. He let out a small intake of breath when a body landed with a soft 'fwump' next to him, bringing him from his thoughts. Focusing, he found it to be Bakura with Marik on top of him. Trying to scoot away the best he could, the angel froze when a hand gripped his wrist, pulling him back.

"Nah ah ah… where do you think you're going." The voice of Marik floated through the room, wrapping around Ryou like a snake. "You're going to miss out on all the fun if you leave now."

The angel could only shake his head, his mind now fully alert but his body still sluggish. He could feel tears brimming his eyes as he had no choice but to watch as the blonde crawled over to him, tanned fingers brushing down his side. Shaking his head again, Ryou sleepily waved his hand to swat away Marik's wandering digits, whispering out, "No!"

Marik let out a laugh, turning the angel over onto his back, making him look even more helpless and tantalizing than he already did. The demon licked his lips as he grinned, lowering his head and letting his tongue graze over the porcelain skin. Ryou whimpered softly, closing his eyes, trying to push the demon off of him and failing. Straddling his waist, Marik nuzzled against the angel's collar, who tilted his head away with a frightened grimace. Bakura rolled over, pushing the blonde off the angel and crawling on top to take his place.

"Get off him…" He murmured with a smirk. He ran a hand back into Ryou's white locks, tilting his head back to look at him. "He's mine."

The blonde pressed his shoulder against Bakura's and placed his hands on Ryou's stomach, purring, "Naught naughty 'Kura, but you should share with me." Marik licked the pale demon's cheek, "I want to have him too…" 

Bakura shook his head, pushing Marik away from the angel completely and leaning over the still body again. "I said he's mine, you have – " His sentence was cut short when another body made its presence known by gripping one of Marik's horns and pulling him backwards off of the bed with a thump.

Ryou's eyes widened at the sight of the other male, his spirits lifting in hope. Another blonde stood above the demon he had pulled off the bed (who was out of sight), with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He had little on; but what he did consisted of a plain black skirt – like device that only reached slightly higher than mid-thigh. A golden sash was wrapped around the top with a strip hanging down the front and one behind, reaching to just above his knees. Gold armbands covered his forearms as well as his neck, two sets of earrings to match. But what really made Ryou gape was the pair of pale yellow wings that were arched over his back in a ruffled manner. Light colors always represented those who belonged to the Angel race… but, this couldn't be right, could it?

Bakura chuckled at the sight of the two blondes, finishing his sentence, "Malik."

The second angel's frown deepened into a scowl, his delicate brows knitted together as he stared down at the demon on the floor. "Do I not satisfy you enough? You must seek another… another… " Lighter lavender eyes shifted over to the half – naked angel on the bed under Bakura. "Angel! – Another angel's attention! Am I not enough anymore!"

Marik let out a laugh as he rose to his feet, pretending to be interested in straightening his shirt. Finally meeting the gaze of the blonde angel, the demon merely shrugged, opening his mouth to reply but never getting the chance. A snarl was heard before a loud crash followed, the two fair – haired males now on the floor on top of what had once been a small table. Malik was suddenly flung backwards off the demon, landing on his back a few feet away. Growling again, the angel quickly rose to his feet and charged again at a now standing Marik. The two continued to go at it, Malik's words being along the lines of "You selfish son of a bitch, how dare you!…" while Marik's retorts were merely laughs and "Someone's feisty tonight…" As the two rolled around the floor for dominance in the one – sided argument, more thuds, glass breaking and wood splintering were heard. 

Tuning out the commotion behind him, Bakura turned his attention to the white – haired beauty under him. But he found the angel not to be below him any longer, but now sitting up partly and pressed back against the headboard. Smirking to himself, the fiend crawled closer, spreading the angel's tilted legs.

Ryou gasped softly, feeling his body begin to tremble from his helpless state. He felt completely exposed to the demon that was staring mercilessly down at him, hands atop his knees and licking his lips. Ryou looked up with half – lidded mocha eyes, his voice a bit stronger as he spoke, "You put a spell on me, didn't you…"

Bakura chuckled, leaning forward to lie against the angel's chest, his pale hands roaming down to rest against his sides. He could feel the body shaking underneath him, his heart pounding below his ear. Breathing in deeply, Bakura lifted his head, exhaling hot air onto the angel's neck, before breathing in again and lifting his head to level his eyes with Ryou's. Another smirk crossed his features as he saw red beginning to tint the other's cheeks. "You definitely smell like an Angel… and it doesn't matter what I did to you…" He trailed off, before his eyes shifted to look behind him, the rest of the room silent.

Spotting the two blondes in the corner, Bakura scowled, sitting up and leaving Ryou to lie idly against the bed. Marik had the angel pinned below him as he straddled one leg, using a hand to run his fingers up the other tanned thigh, disappearing partially into the black skirt. His second hand held Malik's hands above his head by the wrists, their mouths connected with fever.

Bakura let out a small growl, lifting on hand and pointing towards the pair, a small spark of fire crackling next to their heads. "Get a fucking room that isn't mine."

Malik jumped at the crack next to him, looking over at Bakura with an innocently surprised face, while Marik gave him a fanged smirk.

"Don't look at me like that." Bakura sneered to the two while clenching a fist.

The smaller blonde let out a small laugh, looking past the white- haired demon and pointing to his right. "I think your little toy is attempting to make an escape…"

Confused, Bakura looked behind him, finding the angel to be gone. But he had been right under him! Stealthy little brat…

Looking to his right, the demon only had time to catch a glimpse of a buddle of white feathers go tumbling over the side of the bed, the dark sheets on the bed being pulled taunt as he struggled to untangle himself. Growling to himself again, this time in annoyance, Bakura crawled over to the side of the bed, just in time to watch the smaller male scurry a bit awkwardly just from his grasp as he made a one – armed swipe for him.

Ryou had felt the majority of his tired body waking up and decided that now that the demon was distracted, he could at least make an attempt for freedom. Glancing past the man, he found a large window, only one latch holding it shut that he could see. Looking at Bakura one last time as he lifted his hand towards the two blondes, Ryou carefully, and as quickly as could, slipped from under the demon, crawling away. His breath hitching as the new angel made a comment of his escape, he moved faster, nearly to the edge of the large bed. His hand suddenly slipped, the edge closer than he expected, sending him sprawling over the side with a yelp.

Getting to his feet, Ryou felt the air displaced beside his shoulder as Bakura's hand just missed him, his heart in his throat now that he knew he had a chance. Taking off for the window across the room, the angel slid the bolt from its place with sweaty fingers, Bakura's voice in the back round, along with Malik and Marik's howls of laughter.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? HEY!"

The large window was pushed open now and Ryou stole a quick glance over the edge, his heart sinking.

The ocean crashed up against the side of the stone tower they were in, jagged rocks seeming to climb the sidewall, right out of the water. It was a long drop down; they seemed to be a good 30 or 40 stories high. A brief thought passed through his mind, before he quickly climbed up onto the ledge and dove off.

'So that's what the rumbling was…'


	5. A Spark Of Emotion To Ignite The Fire

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 5: A Spark Of Emotion To Ignite The Fire

"YOU IDIOT!"

Bakura watched with his mouth agape as the white – haired angel disappeared out the window. The hysteric laughter of Marik brought the demon from his shock. Shooting him a glare and a snarl, he ran towards the window, only catching, "Looks like you've got yourself a suicidal an-", before he jumped onto the stone ledge and dove off.

Wincing as he was blinded momentarily by the sunlight as he fell, Bakura quickly scanned the area below him as he dropped, easily spotting the angel nearly at the water. He watched, half in surprise and half in anger, as the two wings that had been flailing limply from his back spread, his left completely out to its full extent, the right more or less half way.

'Stupid fool.' He muttered in his head, spreading his own wings and pulling out of his dive with a swoop. The angel had managed to pull out of his dive as well, though more than a little shaky and tilted, due to his injured appendage. He was still moving at a rather quick speed a few feet above the waters surface, occasionally swaying off balance to his right.

The demon was about 15 feet behind the angel now and gaining fast. Frowning to himself, Bakura didn't know whether the best way to get him to stop was to chase him back to the castle or knock him down into the water. He didn't really want to get wet… and he didn't know whether or not angel's wings became waterlogged or not.

Goddamn.

He needed to go read a book on these stupid creatures.

But, Bakura did know that angel's were far more elusive in flight than demons were. Demons had speed, but speed didn't matter if you could just move out of the way and change direction with a simple flip every time.

"Hey!" He decided to try and talk him into stopping. Why was he stooping down to such a level for this angel again?

Ryou responded by glancing back over his shoulder and changing direction. But Bakura had seen this coming. Relying on the current they were both riding to help him along, the demon turned sharply to follow the nearly vertical angel. The tip of his white wing was just beginning to trail across the water's surface when Bakura got his chance.

Another ocean breeze swept through, pushing against Ryou's injured wing, which happened to be the wing that was under him. Falling off balance, the angel was flipping on his back with a cry of surprise. Bakura flapped once, twice, three times and his arms grabbed pale shoulders. Curling his black wings, the demon let his weight fall against Ryou's, sending them both down into the waters with a large splash.

Bakura opened his eyes the moment he felt fingers tightly grip the chest of his shirt and pull. Wide and frightened brown eyes stared up at him, his cheeks puffed out, which would have been comical, was this an amusing situation. Realizing what the frantic tugging on his shirt meant, Bakura hooked his hand underneath the angel's shoulders, pulling him up towards the surface. Using his wings to push him upwards faster, the two finally broke the surface with a gasp for air.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Bakura immediately shouted over the wind. "You can't even swim and you decide to go for a fucking joyride on a busted up wing over the OCEAN? Are you insane?"

Ryou only clawed at the demon's shirt, the shouting not registering in his mind, trying to climb on top of him, "Don't let me drown, don't let me drown! I don't want to die!"

Bakura sputtered as he was nearly pushed underwater, swatting the angel's hair from his face as he bobbed back up. "Stop that! You're not going to drown, you idiot, if you stop trying to drown ME."

The movements stopped, quivering pale arms locked around the demon's neck and his face buried atop one arm. Bakura could feel him shaking, be it from the slightly chilly waters or otherwise, as well as his legs wrapped firmly around his waist. The demon couldn't help the passing thought of the two of them in the same position, only the angel pressed back against a wall…

Shaking his head mentally, the thought was gone, a question replacing it: How to get above the water with wet wings. Not going to be easy.

Ryou suddenly jumped against his chest, a cry tearing from his throat, "What was that? Something just hit my foot!"

Shit.

That meant whatever it was, was behind him.

He had a decent idea of what it was too. Only one water creature lived this close to a portal to Hell.

Great.

Bakura felt a brush against his own leg, making him scowl. Definitely not what he needed right now.

"Just keep calm, Angel…" He could feel the trembling grow and decided that it was best he didn't know what was swimming around them right now.

"What was it, Bakura…? What touched me…?" Ryou's voice was tight and scared as he clung all the more tighter to the others neck.

Bakura was more focused on lifting his wings from the water than anything else, but never-the-less answered with, "Ehh… nothing I can't handle."

Ryou was about to nod, when a loud splash broke out a few feet next to them, causing both the angel and demon to snap their attention towards it.

A large creature had broken the surface; black in color with red and gold stripes across it's back. A large horn protruded from its skull, formed in the shape of a meat cleaver. The creature looked to be some sort of serpent, with clouded yellow eyes and a sharply – finned tail. Opening its mouth, Ryou didn't bother to count how many rows of sharp, pointy teeth it had. All he knew was that there were way too many and it was way too close. Letting out a scream as the creature let out a terrible shriek of its own, Ryou attached himself to Bakura, in his panic raising his waterlogged wings and flapping them as hard as he could.

This was enough of a lift for Bakura, as he spread his own wings and pulled both of them from the water's grip. A set of jaws snapped only a few feet away from the two, as Bakura struggled to lift their combined weight with soaked wings. Ryou stole a small peek down past the demon's shoulder, watching with horrified eyes as more black heads began to rise from the water. Smaller creatures joined in from where they had originally been floating, making the angel's stomach clench. The air was soon filled with the cries and shrieks of the black serpents and Ryou then realized that they had an extremely slim chance of making it out alive.

A sudden force jolted the two, both the demon and angel's grips lost on each other. Ryou fell backwards, only to land on something tough and rigid. Hearing a snort, Ryou froze, slowly looking behind him. Dusky yellow eyes glared into his, a screech ushering from below him. Another yell came from behind him, causing Ryou to turn back to look.

A black tail smacked into Bakura's stomach, sending him soaring backwards, only to land back against the neck of the creature he was sitting on. Ryou watched with an open mouth as another pair of the monsters reared their heads back, about to strike at the dark-winged demon.

Gripping the ridges of the snout, Ryou leaned over to scream, "BAKURA! LOOK OUT!"

The demon looked up, seeing the open jaws heading straight for him. Folding his wings, Bakura let himself drop, the teeth of the creatures sinking into the neck their creature. Ryou dove off the serpent right before it flung its head back to let out a screech. Pinning his wings to his sides, the angel fell towards Bakura, catching up quickly and gripping the demon's sides. Flaring his wings out the best he could with all the pain that was coming back, Ryou flapped for what he was worth, slowing the heavy body from falling.

"Are you all right!" Ryou's chocolate eyes were wide as he studied the demon's face, realizing that he had his eyes narrowed up past his shoulder.

Tense arms suddenly wrapped around his body tightly, the air being sliced as black feathers spread and caught the current, dodging out of the way of sharp teeth Cursing to himself as Ryou began to slip in his arms, Bakura held him closer, the angel's own arms finding their way around his neck again.

His wings pumping hard, Bakura slipped between two broad necks and lifted the two of them high above the creatures, where they couldn't be reached. Looking down, the two watched as five of the serpents attacked the one that had been bitten, the creature shrieking as it fought back, tail slashing, sinking below the surface with the others following. After a few moments of silence between the two, except for their harsh breathing, Ryou turned to face the demon, tears in his eyes.

"I-I… I… sorry… I'm so sorry, I didn't… I didn't… I-I… I'm so sorry!" Tears spilled down his cheeks as the angel buried his face against Bakura's neck. The demon didn't respond, his mood pretty much shot. Flapping his black wings, Bakura headed back towards the window they had jumped out of. Landing on the ledge and jumping down onto the carpeted floor, Bakura strode past Malik and Marik. The two hadn't moved from their spot on the floor the entire time, Malik's pale wings wrapped around Marik's body to conceal whatever it was that they were doing.

Bakura ignored the two, ungluing Ryou from his chest and dumping him on the end of the king – sized bed. Black feathers hung limply and trailed behind him as he started to walk away, before a voice stopped him.

"Oi, you look like a pair of drowned rats!" Marik let out a laugh, one hand pulling the yellow feathers from his view.

Bakura snarled, glaring over at him, "Fuck. You."

Marik laugh, grinning impishly towards the other demon. "Please. Do."

The white – haired male sneered, holding up his middle finger, Marik laughing at the gesture. A whine came from behind the wing, Malik's voice following:

"Mnn, Amator, focus on me…"

Marik gave a small smirk, looking down at the blonde angel, "Just a minute, geeze." A light moan followed. Looking up again, the demon asked, "Seriously though, what happened? You're dripping everywhere."

Bakura twitched softly, pointing back at the equally soaked angel on the bed, who was sitting silently, wiping away his tears. Clenching his jaw, the male made an aggravated sound in his throat, before storming towards the doorway, shouting, "Fucking Lanius and his fucking pistrix buddies!…Decided to make me their next meal!… Then the stupid angel has to go all suicidal on me!… And then I have to save his sorry ass!…"

The rest was muttered off as the demon trudged down the hallway, out of earshot. Ryou had finally calmed himself enough to stop crying, looking over to where Marik was chuckling to himself.

"What's a… landus? And a pistrix?" He asked softly.

Marik laughed again, "Lanius. You go and ask little 'Kura about that one. A pistrix is a demonic shark. Nasty thing… now go on, ask 'Kura about Lanius."

Ryou nodded, slipping off the bed and following the wet trail of water out the door and down the left hallway. The torches were still lit on either side of the walkway, allowing for easy vision of the footprints, feather lines and stray droplets. Knowing he wasn't much better, Ryou carefully shook his wings, ridding them of the majority of water. Sighing softly to himself, the angel wandered up a small flight of stairs, seeing that the dampness ended in front of a large doorway to his right. Stepping up in front of the door, Ryou saw that it was already open a few inches. Curling his fingers around the edge, he pushed it open, enough for him to slip in.

Leaning back against the wood to close it, Ryou lightly bit his bottom lip, looking around. The room must have been a library, for there were rows upon stacks upon shelves of books lining three full walls. A couch sat against the left wall, across from a large fireplace that held a crackling fire. A large window was set back behind the couch, dark navy blue curtains drawn closed to keep nearly all light out. Bakura was sitting in front of the fire, his wings stretching out and shivering, water dripping from the feathers, before folding against his back. He watched as the demon brought his knees up to his chest and placed his arms atop them, wincing slightly as sharp mahogany eyes glanced over at him.

Swallowing his nerves, Ryou slowly walked over to Bakura, dropping down on to his knees a few feet from him. Leaning as low as he could, the angel spread his wings out to the sides, holding the pose. Unable to keep his right wing levitated, it began to shake with pain from being overused, simply sagging to the ground as Ryou stated, "You saved my life. I am in your debt."

Bakura glanced down at the angel's exposed back, before placing his chin down in his arms and staring into the fire. "Get up."

Ryou sat up at his words, folding his wings. The two sat in silence, until the lighter boy fidgeted slightly.

"Uhm, Bakura…?" Dark brown eyes shifted back towards him. "What is a Lanius?"

The demon snorted, shifting and looking back into the fire. "Not a 'what'. 'Who'." His eyes narrowed, "Lanius means 'The Butcher'. Nasty little sucker who likes to chop its prey up with that horn on its head, until it's surrounded in a cloud of blood, hence, the name Butcher. Pistrix – er… 'demon sharks', as they're also called, are the only things that live in the ocean so close to a portal to Hell. Therefore, eat what they find, including themselves. That's why you saw them all go after that one."

Ryou nodded, a little unnerved to know that there was a portal to Hell somewhere close by. The silence filtered back in again and Ryou lowered his eyes to his lap. Shifting caught his attention a few moments later, milky brown eyes looking up to watch as one of the demon's legs dropped down to curl around the other, one hand placing itself against his stomach. Hissing slightly, Bakura pulled his hand away and tilted it towards the fire, the glow making the dark liquid in his hand glisten.

His eyes widening, Ryou darted forward, grabbing his hand and looking closer at it. "Is this from – "

"That bastard…" Bakura interrupted, pulling his hand away and lifting his shirt over his head. Growling to himself, the demon looked down. Purple, nearly black, blood covered his flat stomach, smeared by his shirt. But a large gash could be clearly seen above his navel, nearly seven inches across.

Taking the shirt that had been dropped; Ryou picked it back up, carefully wiping away the blood as he kneeled before the demon. Setting down the material, Ryou gently placed both of his hands over the injury, closing his eyes.

Bakura watched silently, feeling the warm pressure of the other hands against his stomach. A light blue glow swelled from under them, before dying off a few seconds later. Glancing at himself again as the angel took his hands away; he saw that the wound was now closed for the most part, but still red with irritation. The soft voice in front of him made the demon look up.

"I can't fix you completely, I'm not that strong yet…" His sentence trailed off for a moment, along with his eye contact. "…But I hope that it is enough, for now."

Mahogany eyes stared at the lighter version of himself without a word; before he was startled to see chocolate orbs meet his again.

"Bakura, why… why am I here?"

The demon was silent for another moment, studying the small creature before him. A smirk began cracking out across his features, before a snicker was let forth. He couldn't help himself. Bakura let his head tip back, a long, loud laugh echoing around the room.

Ryou blinked in surprise, watching as the shadows danced across his body, a small flush forming across his cheeks. Feeling nervous and slightly silly for asking something that could make the darker man laugh so hard, Ryou flushed harder, looking back at his lap and muttering an apology.

The laughter ended abruptly, silence filtering in quickly. Ryou jumped when fingers curled around his chin again, lifting his gaze. He found Bakura's nose to be nearly touching his own, those dark, mahogany eyes boring into his. Pulling away slightly, Bakura grinned a devilish grin, replying, "At first it was just a fun little game to pass the time… " The demon's grin widened into a smirk as he leaned in close again.

"…But now…"

Ryou's heartbeat quickened, the heat rising to his face again as he realized that their lips were barely touching as he spoke.

"…I'm not so sure."

Bakura pressed his mouth over the angel's, ending the conversation.


	6. Son Of Heartbreak

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 6: Son Of Heartbreak

The room seemed to be increasing in temperature with every passing second. He flushed such a dark crimson, he wasn't sure his natural pale tone would ever return. He could feel his heart hammering away inside his ribcage so much that it was beginning to ache. It was quite the opposite for his hands though, for they had begun to lose their feeling and go numb. His mind raced with sudden thoughts and questions, each demanding to be answered first.

Was this right? Was this wrong? Who was there to stop him if he chose to respond to a demon in such an intimate way? What did he even think he was doing? No, this… he couldn't! Not with a demon… not ever! It was wrong! What was he thinking! Everything… everything he had been brought up to believe, to go by, to think was right and what was wrong… what was going on?

As the angel was lost momentarily in these thoughts, Bakura took this as hesitation and inexperience, which only seemed to egg the darker male on. He moved in closer, pressing his lips harder against the others. Moving a hand onto the angel's bare chest, his fingers gently caressed the soft skin, before moving up to touch his delicate neck. Ryou responded at once, a small noise coming from the back of his throat as he raised a single hand to press against the demon's chest, trying to push him off.

Ryou was suddenly on his back and he let out a squeak of surprise, the heavier body atop him moving to lie over him. A gentle force pressed against his lips and the angel realized it was the others tongue seeking entrance. Panic now settling in, Ryou pressed both hands against the demon's chest, twisting his head away and breaking the kiss with a gasp.

The lighter male stared up at the elder with frightened brown orbs, trying to catch the breath that had been stolen from him. Dark mahogany stared back, his features expressionless, except for his mouth; his lips parted gently, drawing in his own slightly heavy breaths.

Lifting his eyes for a moment, Ryou's mind brought back a new question, one that had been bothering him for some time now. This, he hoped, would also change the subject, silly as it sounded. He knew it was a stupid idea and wasn't very likely to work, but he was willing to try just about anything to get the frisky demon off of him. Opening his mouth, he stumbled over his words, his voice strangely high and tight, "I… I … uhm… wh-what are… th-those…?"

He raised a trembling hand to point up towards the demon's head.

Leaning his weight against one arm, Bakura lifted his other hand to his hair, running his fingers along one of the horns that had extended back out in to the open. His parted lips twisted into a smirk, though his eyes held no look of threat within them.

"What do you think they are?" He retorted, his smirk fading as he stared down at the angel, who shook his head quickly.

"I-I… I don't know!"

Bakura brought his hand down to rest back against the side of angel's head, trailing his fingers gently through his white locks.

"It either means I'm angry…"

Ryou flinched at this, turning his head away again. Bakura tilted his chin back towards him.

"Or, it means I really… really… like something." He lowered himself enough to catch the startled boy's lips with his own again.

Ryou gasped, just enough for Bakura to slip his tongue back into his mouth. The angels' eyes widened, the body on top of his own leaning further in, pinning him to the floor. Shaking his head, Ryou broke his lips away again, squirming underneath the weight.

"B-Bakura…!" The demon's body shifted, his lower body rubbing roughly against Ryou, making the angel gasp, "No!"

As the smaller boy began to thrash around, Bakura reached for the right appendage, wrapping his fingers around the white-feathered humerus, pulling and pressing his thumb up against the bone. Ryou let out a short scream, arching himself sideways and instantly trying to pull his trapped wing from the others painful grasp.

"Stop moving." The command was spoken in a hiss, pressure on the bone increasing to the point where the angel was sure it would snap right in two.

Instinct told him to do as the voice above him instructed and that's exactly what he did.

For the time being, anyhow.

Keeping his entire body in a standstill, Ryou couldn't help the few shivering spasms that wracked his body every few seconds out of fear. He bit into his lower lip with a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut when another sharp pain rippled up into his back. "Please… okay, I… please, it hurts!"

The uncomfortable pressure eased slightly, a hand slipping under his chin to turn his face again. Brown eyes met for a moment, before Bakura looked up, his gaze focused on what Ryou figured was the door. Listening closer, the angel heard what was causing the demon's brows to slant.

Muffled voices were coming from behind the door, seeming to be getting closer. A short laugh erupted from behind the door; a bang was heard, a thud ending it all.

Bakura sat up completely at the sudden noise, a soft growl emitting from his throat at the sight that greeted him.

The door he had thought the angel had shut was now wide open, Malik and Marik sprawled out on the floor, the elder now stripped of his shirt and laying on his back, hands above his head. Malik had rolled over from his side to his stomach, his wings ruffling and flexing slightly as he looked over at the other blonde.

"You're an asshole, Marik." He chuckled out, carefully pushing himself to his feet. He shook his golden feathers with a snap of air, before folding them neatly against his back again.

"Yeah, I – " Marik was cut off by another voice, as he sat up, one hand to his head

"Get out."

Ryou looked up at the male towering above him, a shiver of fear flowing through him again at the sight. He knew that he didn't want to be caught in the middle of a demonic fight. If there was anything he had learned back home, it was that a demon was not something you go out of your way to provoke a fight with, nor get mixed up with.

But… home…

"Get out, now!"

"Aw, but 'Kura, you said get a room that wasn't yours!" Marik looked at the other demon, a playful smirk running across his lips as he stared into glaring brown eyes.

"They're all mine, you idiot!"

The snarl above him brought the angel back, sharp teeth making his heart clench and his stomach twist. Turning his body onto his side, Ryou glanced at the two blondes for a moment, before trying his luck in slipping out from under the demon, only to be caught back against a solid chest in one swift motion.

"No!"

The cry was torn from his throat before he knew what he had said, the feeling of being trapped flooding his mind, his instincts screaming at him to get away. His hands gripped the arm with such force that his knuckles began to turn white from the pressure and he was sure he must have been drawing blood. But at the feeling of the arm across his upper chest tightening, the angel stopped fidgeting and his fingers eased up slightly, his eyes closing. He took in a deep, shuddering breath, trying to relax his body that seemed to be locking down against all forms of calming down. If he stayed calm in this predicament with the silver – haired demon, the fiend wouldn't be rough with him, he reasoned with himself. The sad thing was, Ryou knew that was exactly what Bakura intended for him to think and this was exactly what he wanted him to do. The thought of him as some kind of dog who could learn new tricks for the demon made his stomach tighten.

"Heyyy…" Marik's voice floated across the silent room, a hint of humor to it, "That's a neat trick you did, 'Kura! Making him go all quiet and shit on you with just one move… wish I could get him to do that." He motioned to Malik, who swatted him on the back of the head with a scowl as he walked past.

Stopping in front of the two white – haired males, Malik knelt down, his lavender eyes focused on the trembling angel under the demon's arm. Glancing up at Bakura, he asked, "Where did you find him?"

Bakura let a crack of a smirk cross his lips, nuzzling his nose below the corner of the angel's jaw and blowing warm air onto the skin as the pale neck tilted away slightly. "An evening's flight had never been so exciting… " He nearly purred, "He was all alone when I found him, trailing the same current I was on above the Northern Barrier, as fate would have it…"

"The Northern Barrier? What were you doing up there, looking to start the next war? You know Demons are forbidden past the External Gate."

"Yes, I do know, Angel." Bakura spat the last part, his eyes had narrowed again and his voice trailing the verge of dangerous as he glared at the younger blonde. "That's why I chased him back. We demons aren't as foolish as you creatures tend to think we are."

Ryou whimpered at the memory of his last moments of freedom, small shivers being sent down his spine at the feeling of the others breath still against his neck. He flinched when a different hand brushed against his cheek, a small growl coming from over his shoulder. He didn't open his eyes to look at the angel in front of him or to look at Bakura; he was finding little comfort in any of the presences in the room.

And that angel… he didn't know what to think of him. Was he good? Was he bad? Could he help him get out of this place? But he was so… intimate with that other demon, Marik… angels and demons… they are not suppose to mix! He had learned that at a young age from the elder angels… if an angel was found to have relations with a demon, even on a friend – to – friend basis… the punishment was banishment… maybe…

He was coaxed from his thoughts again by the hand that was at his cheek, one on each side now. The hands were warm against his face, warm and gentle… he opened his eyes.

Soft lavender orbs were boring into his with an intent gaze, the tanned features of his face twisted in a thoughtful expression as he held the angel's head between his hands. Flickering his gaze to his left, Ryou saw that Marik had taken a seat near the still – crackling fire, just a few inches from Malik's side. Inhaling deeply, Malik finally opened his mouth after a moment's silence.

"You are the only son of Shitsui."

Ryou's eyes widened slightly, his mouth dropping open a bit to close and then open again a moment later, "How…"

"You are the only son of Shitsui." He repeated, "Are you or aren't you."

"I-I… I am."

"Who the hell's Shitsui…" Bakura's voice came out as a mutter, his arm still locked possessively across the angel's chest. He looked up from the pale shoulder he had been resting his head against, half listening to the blonde angel and half lost in his own thoughts. He draped his other arm across the angel's stomach, effectively pulling the other into his lap to be in a more comfortable position.

Malik shook his head, his gaze faulting to the floor for a moment, before quickly returning to stare into Ryou's eyes, "No one I want to talk about."


	7. What's Yours Is Mine

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 7: What's Yours Is Mine

A grunt came from Bakura, showing how uninterested he was in where the conversation was leading. Placing his head back down against the angel's shoulder, his eyes half – lidded themselves as he began to drift back into his thoughts. He hadn't had the angel long, really… just two days. And yet… he had been feeling something inside of him flashing through his body each time he glanced at the stupid angel.

That's just what he was too.

A stupid angel that didn't know the first thing about protecting himself, judging by his earlier actions with those blasted Pistrix. Argh, that pissed him off so much! That idiot had nearly lost his life with his little stunt out the window and just about cost him his own in the process of trying to rescue him. He should hate him, he really should… he should feel a burning hatred towards the little brat and should want to hurt him for everything he's done and all the trouble he's caused…

His grip unconsciously tightened around Ryou.

…But he didn't. That's not how he felt and that made him even angrier. He didn't feel the rage he should be feeling, and if he did, it was on impulse and then gone a moment later. Why was this happening? The confusion that was inside of him was enough to drive him insane and he let out a small growl because of it.

Lifting his head quickly when he felt the angel's head jerk sharply against his, Bakura snarled, a dull throb echoing across his temple.

"What the hell…" His hiss was cut off when his eyes brought him the sight of Malik jerking his angel's face back towards him and kissing him roughly. A numb feeling suddenly spread through his limbs, his blood feeling as though it was on fire.

"What the hell?"

Ryou was squirming in the other angel's tight grip on his jaw; his eyes clenched shut and the beginnings of tears welling up in his dark lashes. Bakura felt a deep snarl escape from his chest, his legs twisting around to support his body upon one knee, his other leg bent to rest the white- haired angel against as he ripped him away from the blonde male.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." His voice was on dangerous level as he glared icily at the angel, his arm wrapped possessively around the younger boy, now quivering against his chest. "Don't you dare touch what is mine."

Malik gave the demon a smug look, before moving in again, this time moving past the smaller boy and putting his face a mere inch from Bakura's. His light violet eyes held mischief in them, his smirk only growing as he placed a hand against the demon's chest.

"Why do you have to be such a hard ass, 'Kura…" The blonde shifted slightly as he spoke, sifting through snowy locks with his nose, before pressing his lips against a pale ear. He let his tongue slip out from between his lips to carefully play around the edges, teasingly nipping here and there. "…Don't you want to share with us?"

A soft growl was ushered next to his other ear, hot breath tickling him faintly. Bakura snarled and swatted Marik away with the back of his free hand. He could feel the sneaky angel's hand making its way over onto Ryou's stomach, while the other demon pressed his lean body against his own, his mouth moving to venture across his throat.

"Get off me!" Bakura was in no mood to be toyed with and his temper was flaring as they continued.

This was his own home and he would be damned some more if he wasn't in full control at all times!

Catching his hand against the blonde angel, Bakura pushed him away roughly, sending him onto his back, pale wings spread on instinct. Ignoring the cry of surprise from the younger, the albino turned his attention on the demon, which now had his tanned arms snaked around his neck. Turning his head to come nose to nose with Marik, Bakura switched the angel into his other arm, a dark smirk crossing his features. 

Marik's eyes dropped their playful and lusting gaze, gaining a slight look of confusion when he saw the reflection of fire in the other's mahogany irises. That was just the reflection of the fire behind him… wasn't it?

Bakura's eyes narrowed further as his smirk grew.

"Get out."

The voice of Malik made Ryou jump with surprise and look over to his left.

"Your pants!"

Blinking stupidly for a moment, Marik grunted in puzzlement, before the smell of smoke wafted up to his nose. Looking down, his dark eyes widened and his teeth ground together, seeing that the rim of his black pants had caught aflame. Bakura let his head fall back with a deep laugh as Malik crawled over to the other blonde, raising a hand to try and pat out the flame. The violet – eyed fiend swiped at his pants as well, black shadows seeming to snake around his waist and extinguish the heat completely.

Bakura continued to chuckle to himself and he rose to his feet, the angel being pulled up as well. The arm around his chest disappeared and Ryou stood on shaky legs, the presence of the other angel and demon so close to him still unnerving. He was suddenly jerked forward by the wrist, his large brown eyes darting from the two blondes to his captor, who was pulling him towards the open doorway.

"I trust you know your way out by now?" He called over his shoulder.

"But, Bakuraaaaa!" Malik's voice rang out into the hallway, which Ryou was still being led down.

"Shut up, Malik, and get out!" Bakura shook his head as he walked, a frown on his face.

Fucking blondes…

Ryou kept silent as they walked, the only sound being a soft jingling around his ankles. He felt the pressure around his wrist loosen some, which he found slightly odd. Wasn't Bakura concerned that he might try escaping again? It did seem that he was prone to doing it with every chance he got, so wouldn't he be more on guard? It was like the demon trusted him not to run from him or something… hah, where would he run anyways? Out a window? Real good that did him last time…

The last part of his thoughts made the younger boy smile faintly in sadness, his mind still clouded enough for him not to realize that Bakura had stopped walking and that he had started past him. Feeling another tug on his wrist, this time backwards, Ryou stopped walking and looked up, seeing an empty hallway. Turning his head, the angel found the demon to be staring at him with an unreadable expression. He did notice, however, that the long horns in his hair were gone.

It was a moment before the demon took a breath and spoke.

"What was that noise."

Ryou shifted slightly under the unwavering gaze of the demon, his own eyes dropping to the floor. "What noise?"

Bakura watched as white wings drooped low on the floor, the soft sound floating through the air again. "That noise."

The angel lifted his gaze to stare at the demon's chest, his brows slanted in confusion. Flickering his gaze further upward, he asked in a quiet voice, "Do you mean my… my majiwaru?"

Leaning over swiftly, Bakura wrapped his fingers around one of the other male's ankle and, before Ryou knew it, he was hanging upside down, staring at the demon's pant leg. Letting out a cry of surprise, the angel fluttered his wings nervously with short jerks, his arms outstretched, only to have his fingertips graze the carpeted floor.

"Hnn…" Bakura let out a soft hum from the back of his throat, watching as two golden circlets settled against his hand as he held the boy up, watching the color reflect in the torches light. "Do they actually represent something or, uh… what?"

Ryou craned his neck to look up at the demon, the blood rushing to his head starting to make him feel dizzy. "Yes! They… they are used for mating purposes! Please let me down now, I'm getting extremely dizzy…"

A smirk slowly began to spread across Bakura's lips, his fangs visible to emphasize his more demonic intentions. Using his other hand, the spiky – haired male carefully slipped one of the bands from the pale foot, Ryou's body suddenly squirming in his hand.

"No!" Ryou's other foot kicked uselessly, trying to knock the anklet from his hand. "I'm not aloud to remove those until I've chosen my mate! Give it back!"

Bakura's smirk widened as he heard this, his eyes never leaving the circlet as he studied the thin symbols engraved around the edges. He let go of the boy's ankle, ignoring the surprised cry as the angel thudded to the ground. He could make good use of this…

White bangs were quickly brushed from anxious brown eyes as he got to his feet, a slightly pain in his leg making him wince as he moved quickly to catch up with the demon. Placing a hand on his bicep, Ryou tried to turn the older man to face him, his voice taking on a pleading tone. "Please! You don't understand! I need that back, it's important to me!"

Turning his head, dark brown eyes seemed to flash red for a moment as he glanced down at the angel, making the younger gasp and stop walking. A cruel smile spread across Bakura's face as he placed the golden ring to one of the clips on his belt.

"All the more reason to take it from you."


	8. Sense Of Adventure

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 8: Sense Of Adventure

The angel and demon walked in silence, Bakura with a smug look to his expression and Ryou with his mocha eyes cast directly toward the floor. The two were no longer connected by the wrist and hand, but now walked almost casually, the smaller boy trailing obediently behind his captor.

Ryou's eyes were almost hidden behind his bangs, as the snowy tresses hung in defeat over his bandaged forehead. Unshed liquid covered his orbs in a thin sheet, his mind refusing to let the tears fall for the demon once more.

The demon had no right to take what belonged to him, especially something that he kept so closely to his heart. Not only did they represent something as important as a chosen mate, but also… he sighed quietly. It didn't matter now… he couldn't fight a demon and win. Not until his wing could support him again, at least…

A snap of air made the angel gasp with a start, his head lifting quickly. Steely mahogany eyes stared down at him, black wings coming to rest against his back. With a small smirk and his eyes trained on the youth, Bakura raised a hand, placing his palm against the door they had stopped in front of. Ryou's own eyes broke away from those above him, traveling to look at the demon's hand. The door under his fingers was dark red, nearly brown in color, a line of symbols seeming to be carved into the middle.

Swallowing the small lump that had formed in the back of his throat, Ryou's eyes flicked back up to Bakura's and then back to his hand, his expression questioning. In one swift motion, a single, pale finger slid across the symbols, the indentations glowing a fiery red, before dying down again.

Ryou reached out his own hand in fascination, before stopping and pulling his fingers away before they could touch the smooth – looking surface. Taking a few hesitant breaths, the angel met Bakura's gaze, his question soft, "What does it mean…?"

Smirking again, the demon replied, "In short: Fuck off."

Pushing the door open, the wood split down the middle, parting into double doors. Stepping into the room, he left the angel's side, disappearing around a corner. The angel didn't move though, his eyes fixed on the size of the space in front of him.

This was, by far, the largest room he had ever seen, no less for a bedroom. A king size canopy bed was pressed up against the wall straight ahead of him, covered with black and silver sheets and blankets, red pillows adorning the headboard. Silver tulles hung down each sides of the bed, almost seeming to glow as they shimmered in a breeze. Moving his gaze to the right, Ryou saw the monstrously large window that covered a bit more than half the length of the wall. Pale sunlight was pouring in, bathing the entire room in a mixture of reds and oranges. The glass was open slightly, letting a breeze blow in and ruffle the deep red curtains that hung to the floor.

As he looked around further, he saw many of the different technological devices he had seen on Earth; a rather large stereo system was placed next to the window, the black speakers as tall as him, if not a few inches taller. Hung on the wall all the way to his right, was the biggest … what were they call again? Televisions? Yes… human's called them 'TV' for short. Next to the device, he saw himself peeking around the corner in a body – length mirror. Odd… who knew demon's cared about their appearances like that?

Carefully stepping a few feet into the room, Ryou was suddenly nailed in the head with something black. Taking it from atop his head, he uncurled the material, watching as it fell into the shape of a tank top, with the words '0 Angel' written across the front in red lettering.

"I know it's a bit cliché, but…" The sentence was trailed off into a mumble.

Blinking, Ryou looked over at Bakura, who was just straightening and pulling another sleeveless shirt over his head, his wings seeming to melt to nothing underneath the fabric. As the other male finished adjusting the shirt over his stomach (which read 'Burn' in mixed flaming red and yellow letters), he bent low to pick up a pair of gray shoes and smirked as he stood tall again, walking over towards the angel. Placing a single finger under the others chin, Bakura pushed his jaw up, his smirk widening.

"I know, I'm just too hot for my own good, aren't I?"

At this, Ryou blushed furiously, throwing his eyes to the floor immediately. He hadn't even realized that he had been staring, no less his mouth falling open! Oh, how truly embarrassing…

Bakura laughed at this, ruffling the angel's hair, before walking over to the huge window. Ryou turned his back, suddenly feeling very exposed without a shirt in the demon's presence. Quickly pulling the shirt on over his own carefully hidden wings, which ended up being a good three sizes too big, Ryou winced at the dull throbbing where his wing should be, before deciding to ignore it.

Turning back around, he studied that demon standing before the large window, engulfed in the fading sunlight. Rubbing his arm across his nose in the hope of wiping the red stain away, the angel fidgeted slightly in his spot, before the demon looked over to him.

"Come here."

Ryou hesitated, taking timid steps forward, the soft jingling of his remaining anklets giving away his movements. The demon pushed the window open completely as the angel made his way over, his patience beginning to disappear as he turned around, finding the boy still not at his side.

"Damnit Boy, hurry up!"

The angel was quickly standing next to him after that, his head lowered, one arm laying against his stomach to hold onto his other arm. Bakura stepped up onto the window's ledge, holding out his free hand, his arm adorning different spiked bracelets and wrist cuffs.

"Let's go."

Ryou looked up, his white bangs falling to the sides to frame his face. Confusion lit the majority of his eyes up, mixed with hesitation and distrust.

"Where… what… but there's no where to go." His voice was innocent enough, giving no hint to begin an argument.

Bakura scowled anyways, bending down to grab the Innocent's wrist and pull him up onto the ledge with him. A rustle was heard as the demon slipped his wings out from two cuts in the back of his shirt and flexed the dark appendages, before stepping off the footrest and pulling the angel out the window.

He cried out, both hands clasping tightly to the demon's one arm as his wings desperately tried to escape from the loose confines of his new shirt; the feeling of his wings disabled making his heart pound all the harder. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the air rushing past his body as he was lifted upwards. The sensation suddenly stopped and he felt solid ground under his feet, his eyes opening, only to see the orange sky all around them, the red sun beginning to sink past the ocean line.

The arm he had been holding with a death grip was pried from his grasp as Bakura landed next to him, the demon folding his wings. Ryou realized that they must have been on top of one of the towers; though… what they would be doing up here wasn't clear.

Bakura watched the angel make his way over to the side of the tower, his gaze lowering over the edge. Looking the boy up and down, he smirked slightly, seeing his white feathers protruding from under the hem of his shirt. His smirk faded though as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes lowering further to look at the angel's bare feet. He saw the golden trinket he had left around his left ankle, but saw that there were yet another two on his right.

He would just have to even that number out.

Holding out his one hand, Bakura called, "These yours, Kid?"

Ryou turned to look over his shoulder, spotting the items hanging off two of the demon's fingers. Walking closer, he recognized them as his own shoes – he thought he had lost them somewhere! But before he could take them from him, Bakura turned him around, pulling a knife from his belt and making a quick slice across his back. Ryou whimpered in surprise but felt no pain. Instead, he only felt the breeze against his back. Realizing what the demon had done, the angel slipped his wings through the slit, stretching them out the best he could and not feeling the dread of confinement in his chest anymore.

Ryou took his shoes and sat down, pulling one of the gray objects onto his left foot. As his fingers brushed against his one majiwaru, chocolaty eyes saddened, before narrowing slightly, looking up in hopes to see his other anklet hanging from the fiend's belt.

But he wasn't at his side anymore.

Gasping in surprise when he felt hands on his right leg, Ryou instinctively tried to pull away, fearing for the loss of another majiwaru. His eyes widened as he saw Bakura kneeling on his other side now, his fingers slipping off a second anklet.

"No!" Ryou made a swipe at the circlet, falling to his side and Bakura chuckled, disappearing from view.

"Where's your sense of humor, Angel?"

Ryou turned to look behind him, seeing the demon standing at the edge of the circular tower. He was grinning darkly, both of his gold rings in his hand, glinting in the suns dying rays. 

"Please! It's not funny! Give them back!" Ryou stood up quickly, his one shoe in his hand.

"No sense of humor?" Bakura raised a silver brow, "Well then."

Ryou's brown eyes widened drastically and his mouth opened in horror as the demon held his arm out to the side, his wrist flicking and letting the rings drop over the edge, to the water below.

"How about a sense of adventure?"


	9. Sick Of Rebellion

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 9: Sick Of Rebellion

Ryou's mind was blank as he stared at the demon's empty hand, now coming to rest at his side. A smug grin was plastered to his face as he watched the angel's mouth hang open, the shoe that he was still holding, dropping to the ground with a dull thud. The angel was shaking his head slowly, as in disbelief that he had really done that.

The dominating power he was feeling at the moment was almost unbearable. His smirk widened a bit more at the thought of completely crushing the angel in his palm.

And then it clicked.

Ryou was suddenly at his side and then past it, over the edge of the tower with a scream, "MOTHER!"

His wings were spread the moment his feet left the hard surface, only to be pinned to his body again, which was glowing a soft blue color.

He had to get them back – he had to!

They were priceless to his heart; containing memories of his past that he wished to never lose.

Bakura watched as the boy fell to the ocean far below, his eyes slanted with another smirk. The boy was attempting to heal himself enough to be able to maneuver through the air at high speeds. He didn't honestly believe that he could heal himself that quickly, did he… he had even said earlier that he wasn't even strong enough to close the gash across his stomach completely.

Foolish kid.

Coming out of his thoughts a few seconds later, Bakura saw a pair of dark yellow wings, nearly a light brown in color, spread open as the body hovered for a few moments, a second, paler set of wings joining him. By the looks of things, the anklets he had thrown, and the angel after them, were headed on a collision course.

This could work too.

He smirked, moving back to grab the kid's forgotten shoe, before returning to the edge. He didn't want to miss whatever was about to happen.

Marik watched as his partner pulled his shirt over his head again, stepping up onto the small windowsill. The younger grinned at him, his pale wings slipping out through the back of his shirt and setting against his back.

"Where are we off to?" He asked, stepping from the ledge and letting his wings support his body.

The elder blonde opened his mouth to reply; only to have something land sharply against his head and slip off, followed by another. "Oww, shit! What the hell?"

His gaze followed the two falling objects and Marik held his hand downwards, a black shadow in the form of a hand stretching from his open palm and curling around the rings. Malik watched as he pulled them up closer, his expression just as confused. It wasn't until Marik had the two circlets in his hand, that he realized what they were.

Violet eyes widened slightly as he held up one of the anklets, turning it this way and that, watching it glare the orange sunlight back at him. 

"A majiwaru…?" Malik looked up, his eyes widening again as he saw the white – haired angel diving towards them.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Ryou cried out, as he became a few feet in distance from the two.

Malik moved to the side a bit out of reflex, Marik not being so quick in the air and ending up with a furious angel slamming into his body. He grunted as small fists pounded relentlessly against anything they could come in contact with, mainly his chest. The two had gotten their wings entangled on impact and they fell a few feet, before Marik was able to separate himself by quickly slipping the anklet onto his wrist and then gripping the angel's uppers arms, keeping him from landing anymore blows. 

"GIVE THEM BACK, GIVE THEM BACK, GIVE THEM BACK!" Ryou chanted the scream over and over again, his feet kicking as if he were a small child throwing a tantrum. His snow – white wings flapped harshly in his anger, the right appendage now moving as high and as quickly as his left.

"Stop it!" Marik gave the angel a rough shake, his grip tightening on his arms, "Shut up or I'll kill you right here! I swear I'll let the fucking pistrix have you!"

Ryou shouted his protests a final time, his mocha eyes filled with tears of both fear and anger. But, he quieted down, his watery eyes glaring at the blonde that held him, his breathing harsh through his clenched teeth.

Marik shifted his own eyes from the glaring gaze, and looked up at Malik, who had taken a seat on the open widow ledge a few feet to his left. The younger blonde was smirking as he watched the scene play out between the other angel and demon, finding this all very amusing. He held the second majiwaru in his hand against the ledge, one tanned finger tapping lightly against it. So the kid really was the son of Shitsui…

"Bakura!" Marik looked away from the younger and up towards the top of the tower, where he saw the other demon's small form peeking over the edge at them. "Get your ass down here and control your toy!"

The white – haired fiend smirked as he witnessed the angel's feeble attempts to harm the blonde and heard the other call up to him. It seemed as though his two intentions had worked out in the end after all, as well as a bonus about to be added. He spread his black feathers, letting himself free fall headfirst for a few stories, before catching the wind under his wings and curving up a bit to gain leverage. Coasting almost mockingly up to the two blondes, Bakura hovered behind Ryou, smirking at the demon over his slim shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Marik bared his fangs and snarled at the other's seemingly oblivious tone, thrusting the angel against Bakura's chest.

"Take your little brat, I don't see why you keep him. He'd only be worth a good fuck and then I'd get rid of him." Marik grumbled, glaring back at the small boy.

Bakura let out a small chuckle, one arm closing around the angel's chest and the other around his stomach, effectively pinning the others arms completely. He placed his chin on the boys shoulder, looking up at Marik. "That's why he's not yours."

Ryou's entire body jerked when he felt the demon's tongue moving up the side of his neck, a cry escaping past his lips. Bakura smirked at this reaction, tightening his grip around the body as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, it looks as though someone still doesn't know his place in this little family, does he?" Ryou shook his head, not in agreement, but in fear of what the demon was capable of doing.

Which was pretty much whatever he wanted.

"Time to go play inside now, Ryou." Bakura taunted in a sing – song voice. He was about to bring the angel back into the castle, when Malik's voice stopped him.

"Wait a minute, I think you should hear this, Bakura."

Looking up at the angel still sitting on the ledge, he watched as the blonde held up one of the gold anklets high enough to read it, turning it as he spoke.

"This gift that I bestow to you is eternal and everlasting…"

Marik handed Malik the second circlet as he held his hand out. Ryou had tears slipping down his face as he remembered his mother's face and recited the words in his head, the last half slipping out to blend simultaneously with Malik's words.

"…The gift that is my heart and forever priceless."

Ryou hung his head as silence filtered in between the four, his tears slipping a bit faster now.

"Please… give them back… please…"

Malik's eyes lifted from the anklets in his hands, which he had read over for the third time now, and shifted from his mate, to the weeping angel, landing on Bakura's disbelieving face. Shrugging his shoulders, the smaller blonde leaned back against his hands, waiting for someone to break the silence.

A crazed smirk suddenly broke out over the white – haired demons face, his eyes closing as he let out a loud bark of a laugh, before looking at Malik, his voice low with skepticism and a hint of humor. "What a load of corny bullshit, are you sure that's what it really says?"

The frail body trapped within his arms suddenly sprang to life, snowy tresses shaking back and forth and slender legs kicking outward, narrowly missing Marik as he moved closer to Malik. Ryou let out a shrill cry of frustrated anguish, his movements so harsh that the demon that held him had to double – check his grip around his torso.

"It is NOT corny!" He screamed, shaking his head roughly. His chocolate eyes were closed tightly, trails of tears marking their way down onto his chin. "My mother gave me those words and I refuse to let you insult her in front of me! Those are the only solid objects that I have left of her!"

Bakura let out a growl, his patience now reaching its end.

"SHUT UP!"

The shout so close to his ear made the angel jump and quiver against the body, his head dropping and turning to the side slightly. He scowled mentally for allowing himself to be so easily manipulated and submissive to the demon.

"I've heard enough. You and you, "He lifted one hand from around Ryou's stomach to point to the two blondes, "Get." 

Malik looked towards Marik, who did the same, before slipping off the ledge and hooking the two circlets to Bakura's belt again. Grabbing his mates' hand, he pulled the other upwards, whispering something about 'not wanting to be in the kids' place.'

Bakura watched as the two disappeared within the darkening clouds above, before flapping his wings and rising higher, until he found the still – open window to his room. Landing on the ledge and then jumping down onto the floor, he watched as the angel seemed to come back to life when he roughly threw the boy onto his bed.

Landing on his back, Ryou quickly raised himself to his elbows and looked up, his gaze fearful as he saw the demon advancing. Scrambling to turn over to crawl away, Ryou yelped as the side of his waist was gripped and he was forced back over, his heart beginning to race with fear all over again.

The demon looked down at the boy he had pinned, his mahogany eyes roving over the angel's features. Giving a feral grin, Bakura narrowed his eyes, "I'm getting real sick of your rebellion, Angel. I think it's time you learned your place with me."

Ryou's eyes widened as he watched the ivory horns begin to extend from the wild spikes of hair on the demon's head.

Not what he wanted to see.


	10. To Love Or To Hate

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 10: To Love Or To Hate

Pressing his flat palms hard against the demon's chest, Ryou shook his head as Bakura was suddenly down over him, pale arms on either side of his head. His mind cried out for help he knew he wouldn't be receiving, only making tears spring back to his eyes all the quicker. Lips were pressed against his and he quickly pursed them, attempting to lock the demon out of his mouth.

But Bakura was a persistent bastard and forced his tongue against the lips, breaking through after a moment and halting again at closed teeth. The demonic male let out a low growl, one hand moving up to grip the angel's jaw with tight fingers, prying it downward and slipping his tongue in.

Ryou clenched his eyes shut and squirmed under the attack, his entire body wriggling from side to side as he tried to pull his head away and somehow slip out from under the others grasp. The tips of his spread wings were both raising slightly off the bed and laying flat again repeatedly, as if Ryou couldn't make up his mind on whether or not he wanted to use them to help get away.

This shouldn't be happening…

It couldn't!

This wasn't right at all…!

He realized that the hand on his jaw was gone now and he did the one thing that first came to his mind. Clenching his teeth again, Ryou whimpered as he heard the demon shout out, fearing what would happen now that he had tried to fight back. Ryou felt the demon raise off of him and a sudden pain consume his head, hearing his own voice cry out in pain.

Raising both of his hands to his right cheek, Ryou felt his body tighten and lurch slightly with a choked sob, his vision blurring over with his tears. His hands were roughly pulled away from his face and the black shirt he was wearing was suddenly over his head, but not completely. Twisting his body, Ryou only entangled himself further as he tried to slide the shirt either way, his hands forced above his head.

Bakura smirked down at the sight of the struggling angel, turning his head briefly to spit out the small amount of dark blood that had collected on his tongue. Wiping his mouth the back of his hand, the demon sneered down at Ryou, his voice dark with lust.

"Frisky little fuck, aren't you." His fingers gripped the silver belt that was wrapped around the angel's waist, quickly pulling it from the loops and throwing it to the floor, moving on to the stormy gray pants.

Ryou's waist jerked when he felt the demon trying to loosen his pants, finally finding his voice.

"No! Bakura, please no! I don't want this, I don't! Stop!" His body was trembling as he moved, his mind racing to try and find some sort of escape route and coming up with nothing.

Bakura ignored everything the angel said, slipping his pants down to his remaining gold anklets and then off completely, along with his one shoe. Immediately, pale legs drew themselves together on instinct, the movements of his upper body stopping. Enticed at the sudden silence he had caused, Bakura removed his own shirt carefully over his wings and sat back on his knees, watching the angel's flawless body shiver and his chest shudder every so often from his tears.

"Please…" Ryou's voice was muffled and shaky as he spoke and Bakura could nearly see the helpless and pitiful expression the angel must have been wearing. "Don't do this…"

A feral smirk crossed the demon's face at those words as he placed his hands on the angel's knees and spread them, Ryou trembling harder. He couldn't help it as his tongue slipped out for a moment to run against his lips and the twin horns on his head hit their full potential length. He could only think of one word to describe the pale body below him and that was 'perfect'.

Reaching down a hand, Bakura placed his open palm down against Ryou's quivering chest, slowly moving down onto his flat stomach. As the one hand disappeared from his knee, Ryou leaned it towards his other, attempting to close his legs again and failing now that the demon had his hand between them.

The younger white – haired boy felt shivers racing throughout his body, heat spreading across his skin as the demon's hand ventured lower. A small jolt up his spine made him jump, his lips parting on there own and letting out a soft mewl from the back of his throat. His mind had stopped trying to think of escapes the moment Bakura's fingers grazed through the patch of silver curls below his stomach and made ghosting touches down over his most intimate area.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

This wasn't supposed to feel good.

He wasn't supposed to be encouraging the demon with noises!

But he couldn't help the cry – turned – moan that tore itself from his throat when Bakura wrapped a tight hand around him and began to pump him shamelessly. His breathing pattern quickened and his back arched on its own accord, his mind screaming at Bakura to stop.

Ryou saw a lighter black through his closed eyelids, opening his eyes halfway to find the black material was pulled down from his face, the demon's mahogany eyes boring into his.

Bakura pressed his nose down against the angel's, almost in a child – like manner and whispered, "I think you do like this."

The angel would have responded and kept eye contact longer if the demon hadn't swiped his thumb across the slick head of his hardening shaft. He felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head and then close, his lips parting as he panted out his small protests.

"Oh… please… oh god… please stop…"

Bakura grunted at the expression the angel wore below him, his temperature rising and his pants now painfully restricting. Stealing a rough kiss, which, to both of the males surprise Ryou returned shyly, Bakura pulled his black shirt back over the angel's face. Pushing his nose against the other's covered cheek, Bakura growled out painfully, "Mmnn… I thought you said stop…"

The demon released his rigid toy for a moment to unbuckle his belts and undo the buttons and zipper. Growling low in his throat, as he was free from the confinements, Bakura paused halfway to remove his boots, before dropping his pants to the floor with everything else.

Spreading Ryou's legs, which had closed again, Bakura quickly lowered himself and let his tongue drift up and around the angel's length, before taking him into his mouth with a smooth motion. The boy below him bucked unconsciously, a gasp tearing its way from his throat and his torso twisting, as if he was in agony.

"Oh p-please… please stop…" His breathing was becoming more labored and his squirming more persistent.

Bakura pulled away and Ryou gasped again at the cool night air, finding himself suddenly sitting up with the demon gripping his sides. A hand pulled down the shirt again, revealing a crimson – flushed face with half hooded chocolate eyes and parted lips that were continuously passing panting breaths.

Ryou's mind was completely fogged over with want and need, his eyes a darker brown than before. The need between his legs was throbbing unbearably, the pressure in his lower stomach bordering the line of painful. He stared at the demon in front of him as he felt his body quiver under his grip, the other male looking very desirable to his mind at the moment.

This was so wrong.

This was something he shouldn't be doing.

This was something he shouldn't be even thinking about.

He didn't care.

Ryou went against everything he had been taught at home and everything he knew, everything he believed was being shattered in these very moments and he just didn't care.

The large shirt he was wearing slipped down his body now that he was sitting up and his free arms acted on their own. Ryou found himself pressed tightly against the demon's body, arms woven around his neck and fingers entangled within unruly silver spikes. His mouth was crushed against Bakura's, the darker male reacting as if this was all natural. He had pulled the angel into his lap so that he straddled his waist, strong arms wrapped around a slim back and holding him tightly. The demon ravished the innocent's mouth, his mind producing limited thoughts now that the tables had unexpectedly turned.

Ryou pulled away when his air supply ran out, his breathing heavy and his mind extremely confused. The two males watched each other for a moment, before Bakura leaned in to press his lips against the angel's, to which the other pulled away again.

"No," He breathed, "This is wrong..."

Bakura covered the angel's mouth with his own again, whispering back, "I don't give a damn."

Ryou shook his head, trying to pull away again, "No, I can't do this, you're my enemy, I – " He pressed his hands against broad shoulders as those lips reached for his yet again, "I'm supposed to hate you!"

The demon let a small smirk cross his features for a moment before it faded, pushing Ryou away slightly to flip him over onto his hands and knees. The shirt was over his head again before he knew it and Ryou was forced to lean down on his forearms. The angel felt the larger male drape himself over his naked back, heat flooding his body further. He shivered when he felt Bakura's breath against his covered ear, his voice still coming through as low and sultry.

"Then hate me to your heart's content, this is supposed to be punishment, you hot little fuck."

Ryou let out a loud shriek from under his shirt at the sudden pain that was rocketing up his spine over and over again as the demon entered his body unexpectedly and just as roughly. He felt as if his entire body was being split down the middle with a knife, that sharp tool digging into his body repeatedly and making his back arch, cries of pain wrapped in pleasure tearing themselves from his throat with every thrust.

Bakura groaned deep in his own throat, one hand painfully gripping the angel's raised hips to steady him and the other supporting the majority of his weight on the bed below his white wing. Letting out a growl, which ended in short pants, the demon raised and lowered his wings in sexual frustration, muttering out, "Fuck… fucking tight… so fucking – unh… tight…"

His hand moved from Ryou's waist to his stomach, where he heard the angel cry out again, louder than the previous shouts. Whimpers followed, the pale body glistening with a thin sheet of sweat and was shaking visibly.

"Please…"

The demon wrapped his hand around Ryou's need again, making the younger buck forward and throw off the demon's rhythm for a moment, before regaining the pattern. Growling again, Bakura moved his hand quickly, Ryou's moans and weak pleas filling the room. Pushing his hips backwards, Ryou actually met the demon's thrust and made him grind out a strange noise from the back of his throat, before pressing forward into his hand again. He repeated this motion, finding the incredible feeling it created within him, all thoughts, but how good it felt, gone from his mind.

His orgasm hit him faster than he thought.

Ryou suddenly felt his body tingle all over, his muscles tensing and the word 'faster' crossing his mind like a broken record player. Bakura seemed to read his thoughts, his own movements speeding up, including his hand.

'So fucking close…'

Ryou's back arched and he pressed his backside as far as he could against the demon, his muscles twitching and a cry ripping from his throat as his fists clenched and eyes closed tightly, his body releasing.

Bakura felt the muscles around him squeeze almost painfully, knocking him over the edge and into his own climax. His hand still gripped the angel's shaft as he grunted and panted his approval over Ryou's back, his fingers dripping with the Innocents sticky fluids. Carefully prying his fingers open, Bakura shifted slightly, feeling the smaller body under him slump forward completely, the angel passed out.

The demon smirked as he sat up on trembling thighs, pushing the angel down gently onto his side.

So Marik had been right.

He was a good fuck.


	11. Search For Information

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 11: Search For Information

Rolling over onto his side, Ryou groaned softly, a dull pain up his spine echoing across his sleep – fogged mind. Lifting a hand to his face, the angel rubbed his fingers sleepily against his closed eyelids, before opening his mouth in a soft yawn.

He didn't want to wake up. The bed was so comforting and he was so sore, so tired…

The mattress he laid on suddenly shifted under him and a weight slipped around his naked waist, pulling his body flush against the object next to him.

Chocolaty eyes snapped open, his mind abruptly woken up. His vision blurry at first, Ryou blinked a few times, the sharpening image of mahogany eyes coming into focus. Gasping from a mixture of sudden emotions, the angel's body jerked away, hands against a solid chest, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What's the matter, little angel?" Bakura cooed, rolling himself on top of the smaller boy.

Ryou couldn't answer as the demon lowered his face close to his own, his breath hitching softly as lips met his. Brown eyes slid shut on their own accord as a slick tongue made quick access into his mouth, coaxing the other to come out and play. Wrapping slim arms around the demons chest, Ryou started at the others shoulder blades, his fingers gently caressing the base of the demon's wings. The angel found himself moaning into the others mouth, his hands slipping further down the smooth body and onto his lower back, faintly noticing that the blanket that covered them both had slipped low on their bodies.

No thoughts crossed Ryou's mind as he gently began to suck on the demons tongue, pulling a small groan of approval from deep within his throat. Bakura pulled away after a moment, flipping their bodies around. Ryou found himself straddling the demon's lower stomach, feeling a light blush spreading over his cheeks. Black feathers slipped over white and wrapped around him, pushing the angel down against the demon's pale chest.

There was no hesitation as the angel and demon engaged in another kiss, stronger arms wrapping around the smaller body, holding him close. Ryou shivered, as Bakura seemed to change his mind and roll back on top of him, the intensity level of the kisses rising.

He winced at a sharp pain that suddenly coursed his body, making him gasp softly and turn his head slightly, breaking away.

That was weird…

Bakura moved down to ravish his neck now that he had opened that opportunity, his teeth gently grazing and nipping at the pale flesh. Ryou's eyes had closed again, his silver brows twitching and furrowing slightly as smaller jolts of pain roamed up his spine again.

What… what was hurting him?

Ryou suddenly found his mouth opening and words coming forth, his eyes keeping themselves closed as he listened to his own voice.

"Bakura, please, you're hurting me… get off."

The body on top shifted against him and his voice moaned, words following with his same plea: "You're hurting me, stop."

Ryou heard himself cry out, chocolate eyes snapping open with a gasp.

The demon that he had just seen atop him, just felt against his body… was sleeping quietly by his side.

The angel could feel his heart speeding within his chest, as well as a dull throbbing sensation in the base of his spine. When he tried to shift his body, the pain he had felt in his dream became a reality, making him place a hand against the small of his back and gently rub his fingers back and forth.

So… that was all just…

A dream?

A portal into his consciousness… to what he truly felt inside.

His eyes watched the sleeping demon's face, only a few inches from his own. He didn't look like the malicious, calculating demon he saw when he was awake, but more so at peace. 

More or less, really.

Did he really care for this creature… this male, this demon… who had just about raped him the night before? There was no hesitation to act with the other in his dream…

To be completely honest with himself… he was thoroughly confused.

But he never got the chance to figure his thoughts out.

An arm slipped around his side, the dream he had been having only minutes ago flashing before his eyes. A light groan was ushered from the demon as his body stretched, black wings flexing against the mattress before resting flat again. Bakura yawned widely; fangs bore to Ryou's view, before cracking mahogany eyes open. 

Bakura grumbled something under his breath, tired orbs looking at the angel and narrowing slightly. His voice was thick with sleep as he spoke, "Fuck… what the hell'er you staring at…look like your about'a have a heart attack'er somethin'…"

Ryou was silent, willing his heartbeat to slow to normal. He could feel his body trembling slightly under the black shirt he still wore and hoped the demon couldn't feel it. Bakura removed his arm from his side and pushed himself up onto his forearms, slowly progressing up onto his knees.

"Nnn, shit…" Bakura muttered the rest incoherently as he sat up, stretching his arms upwards, before curling them behind his head. His wings spread with a snap of air, back arching forward. Hearing his bones crack and pop as he moved, a string of mumbled curses fell from curled lips.

"Are you always so vulgar in the morning…"

Glaring down at the angel below him, Bakura noticed that he wasn't even looking up at him, no less looking at anything. He had his eyes closed, which the demon found a little odd… but said nothing about it.

"You're going to learn quickly that I'm not one of those people who does the whole…" He settled his wings against his back as he paused, "'Morning' thing."

Bringing his arms down, the demon saw something glow out of the corner of his eye, looking back down at the angel.

The blanket had shifted down Ryou's body to his stomach, allowing the strip of blue light down his back to be visible. Bakura smirked, watching as the angel's brows twitched slightly, his head partially buried in the pillows.

Leaning down, Bakura ran his tongue against the boy's cheek, chuckling darkly as he flinched and tried to move his head away.

"Hurt you that bad, did I?" He smirked again, deciding to see just how far he could push the angel. "You seemed to enjoy it."

He seemed to have struck a nerve. Ryou immediately sat up, a small grimace of pain etched across his angelic features, the blue glow gone.

"I don't need you to tell me what I seemed to enjoy and what I didn't seem to enjoy." His voice was soft, but hard, eyes glaring at the back of the demon, who had slid off the side of the bed and was pulling his pants from the previous day on. "You cannot make such accusations about me."

Bakura's eyes narrowed and flashed red, his temper flaring dangerously as he tugged the last belt into place.

"I can make any fucking accusation I want!" The demon was suddenly on top of Ryou, one hand gripping the angel's throat. "Perhaps you've forgotten the little fact that I own you now, kid." He hissed. "So I'd watch that little tongue of yours if I were you, unless you want to find it missing the next time you return to consciousness. I am the one in charge of your life now and it doesn't matter what you think about it. Do you comprehend this?"

Ryou stared up at the male who still held his throat. He had made no attempt to remove it, knowing that it would accomplish nothing in the end. He could feel his throat beginning to constrict with the emotions that were being conjured up from the thought of the demon owning him for the rest of eternity.

No… this demon would not see him ache.

Growing tired and irritated by the angel's silence, Bakura shook his head, cursing.

"Shit, I can't deal with this first thing in the morning…" He glanced at the sunlight streaming in through the open window. "Afternoon, whatever."

Glancing back down, Bakura devised his goal for the day as he looked over the younger boy's face.

"I need information and I can't have you wandering around. Fuck only knows you'll get hurt…" He murmured, mainly to himself. Smirking, he stole a forceful kiss from Ryou. After pulling back slightly, he lifted his hand from the pale throat and cupped his cheek, whispering, "_Dormi_."

Ryou's head twitched sharply when the word was spoken, his eyes half – lidding themselves. He knew this feeling… only, this time, it was coming on quicker.

"No, don't…" His voice was faint already – no! Argh, he felt like swearing in frustration… instead, he managed, "I hate you…" before everything darkened to nothing.

Bakura sat up on his knees, covering the sleeping boy with the blanket. Now that the angel was out, he had a few hours to find whom he needed and get his answers.

Crawling off the bed again, the demon picked his shirt up from off the floor and pulling it back on. Striding over to the overly large window, he stepped up onto the ledge and, casting one last glance back at the unconscious angel, jumped from platform.

Stepping down onto the deserted city street, Bakura folded his wings, moving quickly towards a building that looked as though it had definitely seen better days. Wasting no time, the white – haired male kicked the wooden door open, making it slam into the wall and creak on its hinges.

Taking a few steps into the dim entryway, he looked around at the dust – covered furniture. It reminded him of a hotel lobby of some sort. Turning his head slightly, he walked past the main desk and into the back room. Through the thick stench of dust and a city in decay, Bakura could smell the bodies hidden under the building.

Walking over to another door in the back corner of the room, Bakura grabbed at its handle, finding it locked. Cursing to himself, he kicked at the handle, snapping it off cleanly and successfully opening the wooden blockade. Muttering more curses, he started down the spiraling staircase, following the extremely faint rhythmic thumping coming from underneath his feet.

Finally reaching the base, Bakura stepped across the carpeted floor, watching the large black curtain that hung in front of him. He could see light coming from underneath, as well as the deafeningly loud music blasting and talking from the other side.

"Nice camouflage, dumbasses…" He muttered, pulling the material back.

Looking around, sharp eyes scanned the crowd of demons in front of him. They were everywhere, to say the least, low and high class. Scowling as he saw a good deal of females noticing him, he moved forward into the crowd, pushing his way through anyone who hadn't already created a path.

Making his way over to the bar area of what he assumed was a club; Bakura spotted one of the two he was looking for. Slamming his fist down on the table, the demon in front of him turned around, blonde bangs shifting over dark violet eyes.

"Bakura!" Marik grinned; throwing the small towel he had in his hands over one shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here? How'd you find it?"

Ignoring the questions, he asked, "Where's Malik."

Marik looked past the others shoulders, scanning the crowd, before looking back at Bakura. "Maybe he's in the back, lemmie check."

Disappearing into the doorway a few feet away, the elder blonde quickly returned with the younger.

Stepping up to the counter, Malik gave the white – haired male a questioning gaze. "How'd you find this place?"

Bakura, again, ignored the question; "I need to talk with you in private." He saw the hesitation in the light violet eyes, "Now."

Nodding, Malik came around the bar and motioned for Bakura to follow him. Maneuvering through the demons, Malik took a key from the pocket of the baggy tan pants he wore, unlocking one of the back rooms.

As soon as the door was closed, Bakura pulled the two golden rings from the clip on one of his belts. Holding them up, he stated, "I want you to tell me what these are, what they're for, and how they work. I know you have information on the angel I caught as well. I want to know it all."


	12. Devising The Plan

Clash Between Two Worlds  
Chapter 12: Devising The Plan

"Please, sit down."

Bakura did as he was instructed, leaning back uneasily into the mass of silk covered pillows and blankets. He looked around the small room quickly, everything bathed in a soft blue glow from the lamp hanging overhead, reminding him of earlier that day, when his angel had healed himself. There was a mound of pillows and blankets, like he was currently sitting on, in all four corners, a small glass table sitting in the middle. The noise from the pulsating speakers outside were toned down nicely, bringing the level of volume to a dull throbbing through the walls.

Malik took a seat in the corner adjacent to him, really only being five or six feet away. Bakura stared at him expectantly, waiting silently for the tanned male to begin speaking again.

Violet met nearly black eyes, due to the lighting and shadows, before saying anything.

"What would you like to know first?"

Pulling his knees up partially towards his chest, Bakura rested his forearms against them, the multiple wrist cuffs on each arm, which he rarely removed, jingling softly with his movements. He dangled the two rings off of his fingers, both males watching as the pale light reflected off the gold surfaces.

"What are they."

Malik leaned his head back against the large pillow he rested against. "Majiwaru. Mating bonds."

"How are they used."

"When a child is born in our society, the mother…" Malik paused for a brief moment, before taking a breath to continue, "The mother is given two pairs of rings, like you hold. It's her duty to engrave words into each ring for her child… something that he or she can give to the mate they chose that expresses their love. Some consider it also like a mothers blessing. " He shrugged, bringing his knees to his chest. Malik had forgotten that he had been holding a pencil in one hand from when he had been marking a shipment paper and began playing with it as he spoke, holding each end with one hand, arms against his knees. Bakura watched the boy take the same sitting position he was in, assuming that the small writing utensil was to help him concentrate as the blonde began spinning it under his fingers. "The rings are worn as anklets, as I'm sure you already know, so they are easy to access, yet hidden quite well. Once an angel has chosen a mate, each exchange two of the rings, so in the end, each still ends up with four anklets; two original and two from the mate."

Bakura inhaled and nodded, toying with the rings in his fingers. He ran his thumb along one of the flat sides, feeling the foreign words engraved rubbing against his rough skin. Staring down at the two anklets, the demon looked over the strange, curvy writing, thinking about what he wanted to know next.

"You said he was the son of Shitsui. Who is that."

Malik stiffened at the question, his jaw visibly clenching and the slow spin of the pencil in his hands halting. Lowering his gaze down past his pencil to the glass table in front of him, the blonde angel seemed to gain a distant look in his eyes, before they narrowed and he spoke.

"The one who killed my family." Violet orbs hardened as his hands tightened, a scowl crossing his lips. "He accused my father of killing his wife, never giving us a decent reason of why he would do such a thing. And my mother… she was completely innocent about everything, I swear she was… and that bastard murdered her too!"

The pencil in his hands snapped, making the angel jump, coming back from his memories. He looked down at the two separate pieces, his expression softening as he picked up from where he left off, "So much for angel's being the epitome of all that's good…"

A brief thought crossed Bakura's mind before he heard Malik continue, 'Guess that's where he gets that strange spunk from…'

"He was tried by the Council and found guilty, banished to the lower regions of the sky, past the External Gate." Malik placed the broken pencil into his pant leg pocket, "You know, the first gateway into their so-called 'Heaven'"

Bakura nodded in acknowledgment, slipping the two rings across his fingers and beginning to spin them slowly with his thumb. "Yeah, it's where I found him."

Malik leaned back against the large pillow again, "I left after that, tried to track the bastard down and kill him myself…" He bent forward, seeming to be unable to get comfortable. Slipping a hand into his golden locks, the angel let out a slightly remorseful sigh, shaking his head lightly. "Never found him though… found Marik, though, which wasn't a bad thing, I guess… didn't come up totally empty – handed, huh?" He threw a pained grin over to the silent albino.

Grunting, the demon shifted his wings against his back, debating about asking the question that had been bothering him for the past few minutes.

"What if…" He faltered; unsure he actually wanted to ask, now that he thought about it. He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes down on the glinting rings still being slowly spun by his thumb and his voice low, "What if I wanted to mate with him. What would I have to do."

He looked up after a moment of silence, finding skeptical violet eyes trained on him, a sudden flush of embarrassment tingeing his pale cheeks.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He growled, trying to cover his intentions with the gruff exterior he was well - known for.

An amused grin spread across Malik's tanned face, lighting up his previously downhearted features. He laughed, tilting his knees outward slightly and wrapping his arms around them, clasping his hands together.

"You? _Yo_u want to mate with an _angel_? From what I know – "

The demon let out a dangerous snarl, thoroughly embarrassed and angry with himself that he had so stupidly exposed his hidden desires and to Malik, no less! The little prick was sure to go off and tell Marik, then he would never hear the end of it… he only wanted information, damnit!

"Shut up and answer the fucking question, Angel!" He growled, creating a fist around the two rings in his hand.

Malik never lost the grin on his face, even though he knew he was treading on extremely thin ice with the demon. He shrugged lightly, tilting his head slightly as he watched the white- haired male, "Do you have anything of value?"

"What?" For a moment, Bakura thought the other was suddenly bringing up a new topic and he narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Value. Do you have anything of value?"

"What does this have anything to do with what I asked?"

Malik let out a sound of frustration and explained: "If you don't have two majiwaru to give him, you have to present the kid something that you think is of value to your heart. And he has to accept it. Otherwise… " He shrugged again, "Sorry."

Bakura felt a strange feeling in his stomach and realized that it was tightening. Forcing himself to swallow, he said quietly, "I don't have anything he would consider valuable, I don't think."

Malik let out a laugh, "Are you kidding me? I heard from Marik that the entire place you usually hole yourself up in is enough to make any demon kill for. It's so close to their original home, surrounded by protection, large enough to house a good majority of the population in Hell! Sounds nice to me."

Bakura shook his head, looking up at the pale blue lights adorning the edges of the ceiling, listening as the thumping from the other side of the wall changed in speed, slowing down from its previous pace. "He's an angel though, what use would he have for a demon's sanctuary… he probably just wants to go home."

"To what."

Dark eyes shifted down to Malik, who was still watching him. His grin was gone though, as well as all traces of humor.

"His mother's dead and his bastard of a father is gone, hopefully dead too. What's to go back to?"

Bakura went silent, shifting his gaze over to the wall across from him, making his way back down to the circlets, before able to form his thoughts into a solid question.

"What… do I do."

He hated how quiet and pathetic his voice sounded as he spoke, making his eyes narrow again from internal frustration. How dare that stupid brat do this to him! He was a feral demon that was feared by all and no one had ever done such a thing as this to him!

"You're sure you like this kid enough to make this kind of commitment, 'Kura?"

Malik's soft voice brought him back and he locked eyes, a snarl crossing his lips as he replied, "I never said I was going through with anything, I just want to know for my own information."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde closed his eyes, leaning back slightly. Smirking his own little smirk, violet eyes reopened and settled back on the leery demon.

"Alright…" He spoke in a voice that promised a plan, "Listen close."


	13. Acception Or Rejection

Clash Between Two Worlds

Chapter 13: Acception Or Rejection

- : Memory Sequence

Closing his eyes, Bakura briefly enjoyed the constant breeze that was washing over him, sweeping through his silver hair and gently ruffling his feathers. Flapping the large, black appendages, the demon coasted a bit higher above the wide blue waters that stretched out beneath him.

For the second time that day, he knew exactly where he was going and had a fresh plan in mind.

He had his doubts though, from what Malik had said to do… even if it did sound convincing enough. He had always been a pessimist, so of course this plan wouldn't work.

It couldn't work.

How could an angel think of him as something as close as a mate?

That was just an absurd thing to think.

Why would he even consider it?

The demon shook his head slightly, raising a hand up to his temple and opening his eyes. The sun was a good hour or two away from setting below the horizon, which meant that the spell he had cast on the angel earlier had more than likely worn off. Glancing down, he watched as the light reflected off of the surface of the water, dipping down after a moment and reaching out his fingers to trail over the small waves.

Frowning slightly, Bakura flapped once to keep himself airborne, as well as moving at the high speed he was going. The knot in his stomach was still present, making the demon feel a bit sick. Ever since he had been told what he had to do and left the small room in the back of the club with Malik, he had been nervous. Something he didn't like feeling at all. He remembered what the young blonde had said to him before he had left…

-

Stepping back out into the blasting music and throbbing crowd, Malik led Bakura through the bodies, towards the bar. Pale fingers fidgeted slightly with the thin silver chain that was hung around his neck, before tucking it into his shirt. The demon winced slightly when one of the twisting red lights on the ceiling flashed in his eyes, leaving him temporarily blinded and allowing a body to carelessly rub up against his. Growling down at the girl who had maneuvered herself on to his chest, he twitched, pushing the female off of him. Ignoring the disappointed girl, he moved away and caught up with Malik, looking up when he heard a voice calling over the music: "Malik! Malik, get your ass over here and help me!"

Searching over the many heads and hairstyles, he spotted unmistakable blonde spikes and saw Marik waving over the mass of demons surrounding the entire length of the bar, indicating that he couldn't serve them all by himself in a timely manner.

Malik waved a hand at him and Bakura caught the mutter, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" before he disappeared in to the crowd.

Not wanting to gain any more attention than he knew he already had, Bakura began heading for the way he had come in, before the singular voices of Malik and Marik called out his name. Turning halfway, he saw Malik rise up on his toes to see him over a woman's shoulder.

"_Non trade si voles profecto haedum." _

Bakura felt himself smirk, looking over to Marik, who called, "Everything all right?"

He turned and lifted his longest finger into the air, disappearing past the black curtain.

-

'_Non trade si voles profecto haedum._' His mind went over the phrase a few more times, _'Don't give up if you truly want the kid.'_

His wings flapped and he could hear the soft jingling of the two majiwaru at his side, making him look back at them. They were clipped, once again, to one of the many hooks along his belt and bouncing gently in the breeze.

That stupid angel…

A dark glint from behind him caught his eyes, the small hairs on the back of his neck suddenly rising. His eye twitched in annoyance, watching as a large, crescent -shaped horn rose from the waters, draped with glistening green seaweed. The appendage was following him and gaining quickly, before disappearing back under the water.

Growling to himself at this persistent game the pistrix liked to play, he slowed down, finally moving up and hovering a few yards above the ocean. The hairs on his neck tingling slightly, he suddenly bolted upwards, his wings snapping repeatedly in the wind.

Chancing a look down, he saw the open mouth of a pistrix coming towards him and spun out of the way. As he turned back to face the creature, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the shark twist its own neck, the sharp horn headed straight for him. Taking in a sharp breath, Bakura sucked his thin stomach in even further, the knife – like horn slicing the lower half of his shirt.

Cursing to himself, he looked down, the pistrix falling back into the water with a large splash. Placing one hand at the wide cut through his shirt, the demon grumbled in annoyance, listening to the sounds of water falling as the shark reemerged. Frowning, he turned back around, dropping down onto a large, rough snout. Digging his hands into his pockets, Bakura gave dusky yellow eyes a scowl.

"Hey, you fuck." Feathers ruffled and folded in irritation against his back. "That was uncalled for; I liked this shirt."

Clouded eyes narrowed at the small demon on its nose, a growl emitting from its throat, '_Vidi angelum qui servavit tuam vitam.' (I saw the angel who saved your life.)_

Bakura stiffened slightly, before huffing and looking towards the sun again, "Yeah, so?"

'_Amo eum... est dissimilis novusque.' (I like him… he's different and new.)_

Dark eyes darted down to glare into glinting yellow, as he listened to the low voice echo in his mind. "He's mine, fuck off."

The black pistrix tilted its head slightly, watching the demon, _'Amasne eum quoque, daemon?' (You like him too, Demon?)_

Another snarl made its presence known, "Stay away from him, Lanius."

The pistrix cast its head back sharply this time, causing Bakura to throw open his wings. Long whines and deep barks filled the air as its large black jaw snapped open and closed, which Bakura knew was its own freakish laughter. Stepping down onto its nose again when the shark lowered its head, Bakura moved closer, crouching down in front of its large eyes.

"What's so funny."

'_Flebilis animal... in amorem angelo incidis? Dedecori es tuo generi.' (Pathetic creature… falling in love with an angel? You disgrace your race.)_

Sinking back down into the ocean, Lanius disappeared, leaving the slightly embarrassed, but more so irritated, demon hovering above the waves.

"Fucking pistrix…"

Rising higher into the cool air, Bakura saw his home in the distance and quickly becoming larger. He was still uneasy, if not to say nervous, about what he planned to do, but figured that he should just suck it up and be the demon that he was.

It sounded good to him, at least.

As he reached his bedroom window, he was faintly surprised to find that the large opening was, well… still open and waiting for him to re-enter. Touching down on the ledge, Bakura looked over to his bed, only to find it empty.

Again… surprise, surprise.

The soft rustle of clothing and a small whimper caught his ears though, the demon turning to look to his left. Stepping onto the carpet soundlessly, Bakura made his way over to a large mirror that took up a quarter of the far wall.

The younger male sat in front of it, hands pressed against the glass. The white wings that normally adorned the angel's back were gone, leaving a large hole in the shirt he wore and exposing a good portion of his pale back. Without the support of the twin appendages, the large material slipped off of one shoulder, making the demon smirk slightly. He didn't seem to notice Bakura standing at his back, nor when he sat down behind him. There was no reflection of the two; only a picture of a small village – like area, surrounded by clouds. He recognized it as the heart of where the angel's lived.

Ryou jumped when a pair of black – clad legs appeared around his sides and stiffened when two arms wrapped around his chest. Turning his head to look towards the one behind him, watery chocolate eyes met concerned mahogany.

"Angel, what's the matter?"

Brown orbs watched him in silence for a moment, his bottom lip trembling slightly, before he turned back around and pointed to the screen. His finger pressed softly against the glass, making the picture zoom in closer on the village, indicating slightly larger houses than before.

Bakura watched as the angel pointed towards one of the smaller homes that looked a bit beaten down, but didn't touch the glass.

"That's my home…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"You live alone." It wasn't a question, just a statement that caught the angel by surprise. He hesitated, keeping his eyes on the glass and his voice quiet.

"…Yes, I… I do live alone…"

The older male said nothing further, lifting his arm instead to press his finger against the bottom left corner of the glass, making the visual go back to the entire picture of the village. Pressing the pad of his finger against the top right corner this time, the mirror brought up the picture of a large field, filled with rows of large statues. Scanning the field, the demon could feel Ryou shaking slightly in his arm, pressing his finger on one of the familiar – looking female statues. A closer shot of the statue came up and Ryou held back a choked sob, the female in the picture resembling him immensely, with the addiction of a female body.

"Mother…" He whispered

By looking at the statue and those around it, Bakura was able to gather that each angel was given a replica of themselves from stone. The female they were both looking at was smiling warmly, gray eyes carved to be looking straight ahead, arms wrapped gently around her stomach.

"How… how did you know where the graves were…"

Bakura nearly missed the question it was so quiet. He shrugged lightly, not exactly wanting to get into the topic, but knew he was about to, "Just… I use this to look at anywhere I want in the world; usually just for kicks and shit… get my bearings if I actually have somewhere to be or something." He shrugged again, keeping his eyes off of the young boy in front of him. "But, I've also watched your people… seen some funerals, knew where to push."

He felt a shudder in his arm and watched as the angel hung his head, raising a hand to wipe at his eyes and sniffling. The demon hesitated for a moment, before tightening his grip around the smaller male with both arms and pulling him back to lean against his chest. The angel made no struggle against him, whether it was because he knew fighting him was pointless or because he actually needed the comfort, turning his head to lie against his chest.

Heaving another shaky breath as he felt the warmth around him, Ryou tightened his closed eyes, his teeth biting into his shivering bottom lip. Turning his body as he felt a fresh wave of hot tears spilling down his cheeks, the angel had only meant to hide his face within the others chest, but soon found himself not only doing that, but also slipping one arm around the demon's side to clutch at the back of his shirt and the other gripping the front in a fist.

The demon was taken aback by the angels' sudden seemingly desperate touches for comfort and decided that it was in his best interest to accommodate the younger.

Keeping Ryou tight against his chest, Bakura spread his wings; only to close them back around the angel, the black feathers brushing and mingling in with his snowy locks. The dark male placed his chin against the crown of the younger boys head, feeling him tremble still, small whimpers and sniffles being the only sounds he made. Bakura knew that this was probably the most opportune time to make his proposition, though… well; it would be wise to wait until the kid ran about of water to spout.

Sighing to himself, he shifted his head slightly to a more comfortable position, smelling the angel's light scent from his hair. How these creatures managed to smell so good without bathing in days was beyond him. Maybe it was the little trip into the ocean a day or so back that did the trick.

His hand twitched involuntarily and the demon realized that It rested on the bare skin of Ryou's back. He was warm, so Bakura moved his fingers slightly against him and couldn't help the small red tinge that spread across his nose. Exhaling from his nose in annoyance at his reaction, the demon lifted his head, noticing that the angel was no longer shaking… well, as badly.

Ryou suddenly pushed himself away, only finding that he couldn't move from the other completely; one of his arms locked around his lower back. Sniffling, he turned his head as he had before, allowing his bangs to fall in and shield his face.

"I-I…" His soft voice faltered for a moment, before he spoke again, "I apologize, Bakura… I… didn't mean to break down like that… I-I just…"

Bakura lifted his free hand, tilting the others chin up towards him. He used his thumb to gently wipe away a tear that had begun to slip down his cheek, giving the smaller creature a hesitant look. Clearing his throat as chocolate eyes watched him in silence; Bakura looked away, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer.

Taking a breath, the demon reached back, unclipping the two rings from his belt. Opening his wings slightly, Bakura placed them into the angel's lap, muttering, "Yeah, uhm… here."

Ryou blinked in surprise, looking down at the shining anklets resting against his thigh. His majiwaru? But…

"Why…?" He looked back up at the demon, confused.

Mahogany eyes refused to meet his, as they stared off to towards the demons bed.

He couldn't do this…

This was stupid.

Then again, the angel was his… he would stay if he wanted him to. But… he wanted him happy.

Fucking angels.

Making his internal dispute known with a snort, Bakura felt his hand moving under his hair, searching for the clasp.

"Look, Kid…" Bakura kept his eyes on his hand, which now held a silver chain. But before Ryou could get a good look at what was hanging in the middle, the demon pulled it around his neck, shifting his white hair out of the way in order to clip it together.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, so you'd better listen." He pulled his hands away, letting the necklace fall against the younger males' chest. Ryou looked down, his eyes widening again in surprise, shock, and confusion. A single glistening black feather lay against his palm as he lifted it higher, about six inches in length.

Was this…?

No… he wouldn't be… would he?

Ryou looked up again in time to meet the demon's mahogany eyes as he spoke.

"Will you accept the gifts of my home and protection as mating bonds, Ryou?"


	14. LifeLong Decision

Clash Between Two Worlds

Chapter 14: Life-Long Decision

"M – Mating bonds?"

Ryou didn't know what to think. Had he even heard right?

His silent question was answered as the demon nodded his head faintly, before clearing his throat again and attempting to avoid all eye contact, trying to hide his lightly tinged cheeks.

"Yeah, well, you know…" He trailed off for a moment, "You know what; it's either that or you can go back to nothing."

The angel was still in shock… of all the creatures he had ever encountered, a demon had asked him to be his mate. And another male, no less! He looked back down at the feather in his right hand and the two majiwaru in his left.

Could he actually make a relationship with a… a demon… work?

They were never supposed to be together…

Never supposed to associate…

Never supposed to become one…

But no one had ever seemed to show this much care and affection towards him as the demon did… in his own special way.

Not since his mother…

Mum…

Raising his head up, snowy bangs slid from mocha eyes, allowing their sight to take in the mirror in front of them. He saw his mother's statue, the resemblance to her actual form uncanny.

Would he be displeasing her if he chose to stay?

Nibbling at his lip gently, Ryou made up his mind with one last glace at the statue.

After the demon had healed him…

Given him a temporary home…

Save him…

Raped him…

…

For the majority of the time…

He had felt safe.

Pulling the two majiwaru on to his wrist, the angel turned to face the demon's legs. Taking a hold of one black boot as he leaned down, he removed it, before doing the same to the other. Bare feet exposed, he bent one forward slightly, slipping one of the golden rings on.

Bakura watched in silence as the second anklet settled around his other leg, the angel sitting up straight. As he turned to face the demon, chocolate eyes lowered, before slowly rising to meet mahogany.

"I… I accept your proposal, Bakura."

The dark male merely watched the other in silence again, both in shock and surprise, before getting out, "Y-you do?"

Ryou nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

Bakura, in turn, smirked slightly, leaning down to murmur, "Good... I would'a made you stay anyways..." before sealing the distance between them.

The angel felt his heart skip a beat and a part of his mind tell him he was making a mistake, not to do this, to remember what he had done to him just the night before... but his eyes slid shut, ignoring the voice, leaning in to the gentle touches. Moving his hands to grip the front of the demon's shirt again, he leaned in further by tilting his head back more. Bakura deepened the kiss further, his mind fleeing of all thoughts that had previously been roaming around. As the angel responded to his touches, the darker male could feel his twin horns extending from within his spikes, the ivory bones not being the only things extending.

He would have to keep himself in check.

Malik had warned him earlier that he couldn't rush things unless the angel was all right with it. He had said that angel's as timid as Ryou seemed could easily be lost with the wrong words and intentions.

Keeping their kisses slow, Bakura kept his surprise hidden when Ryou's hands moved up his chest and slid around his neck, pressing his body completely against his own. Adjusting his legs, the demon tightened his grip around the younger boy's back, keeping him flush to his body, as well as pulling his lower half into his lap.

Ryou broke the kiss after another moment, his beating heart sounding like a pounding drum in his ears, almost positive that the demon could feel it against his chest. He could feel his cheeks burning red and noticed that, as he studied him, the bridge of the Bakura's nose was tinged a pinkish color. Laying his head down against the other male's collar, the angel could hear the thudding of his quick heartbeat, tilting his head to gently rub his nose against his neck. Lifting a hand, Bakura hesitantly ran his fingers over snow - colored hair, before sinking lower and running the digits through.

The angel, who was quite content where he was laying, was taken from his serene state of mind when he felt hard denim press against his leg and Bakura lay his head against his.

He knew what it was...

The voice from earlier chose this time to speak up.

_'He only wants one thing, you fool, and you know it. You're being stupid in thinking that he would want anything other than that. This is all just a trick, a hoax, a way to get into your pants. He's a selfish monster... a demon... just like the rest of his kind; he'll use your body and then cast you aside like you're nothing. You know he will, the Elders said so... don't be a fool.'_

Ryou tightened his arms around Bakura's neck, not wanting to believe the words his mind spoke to him.

He didn't want to be alone anymore...

He was reassured briefly as the demon nuzzled his hair, keeping his arms locked possessively around his body. Lifting his head, Ryou met the older male's eyes, searching for any deception in the dark pools. Coming up with nothing, Ryou came to his own realization and made up his mind.

He cared for this demon.

A lot.

Whether that little voice wanted to agree or not.

Bakura watched the angel as his eyes lowered for a moment, waiting for his next move. Again, he hid his surprise when the white- haired angel shifted out of his embrace and through his parting black wings, rising to his feet. Taking his hand as he stood up, Ryou pulled him to his own feet.

"Bakura, what happened here?"

The demon realized that Ryou was looking up at him, his doe - brown eyes worried and questioning. Looking down, he saw that he had his hands pressed against his stomach, right at the slice through his shirt that he had forgotten about.

He shook his head, dismissing the angel's confused gaze, "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Ryou hesitated for a moment, before nodding and turning slightly, pressing his free palm against the mirror at his side. The screen cleared, leaving their reflections in the wake of his mothers smiling face. Glancing back up at the demon, Ryou smiled faintly, before shifting his gaze across the room, towards the large bed.

He let out a surprised squeak when he was suddenly swept up in a pair of arms, his own clutching the black shirt. A breeze swept through the room from the still - open window, giving Ryou a chill in the cooling late evening air. Bakura held him tighter and moved out of the way of the window, laying the angel down on his bed.

Scooting backwards so that he could lean back against the pillows on the headboard, Ryou watched as the demon climbed up onto the mattress. Holding out his arms, he gestured for Bakura to come towards him. Crawling forward, Ryou couldn't help but blush again as the demon came to rest on his knees at his side, leaning down over him. The angel wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, pulling him down further into a soft kiss.

Bakura leaned in further until he nearly laid on top of the younger, a faint growl emitting from his throat as he felt slim fingers weave through his hair and travel up one of his horns, following the shape before moving back down again. Pulling away carefully, mahogany eyes slid open to meet creamy brown, "Are you sure this is what you want... if you're going to change your mind, now is the time to do so... I will return you home, if you wish."

Ryou searched the demon's face above his again for lies and still found nothing. He was speaking the truth... he would take him home if he chose. But... home to what? He had nothing...

That meant... that he really did care...

Then he realized something.

This demon... he had put his name, his reputation, his pride on the line, just by asking him to stay. He knew the consequences if his Elders ever found out... he knew his own consequences. He was risking everything by lowering his pride to admit his affection, in his own way.

He couldn't take that all away...

He did care...

Ryou nodded, "I'm sure. I want to stay."

A small smile crept over Bakura's face as he heard these words and he nearly felt downright giddy on the inside. Creeping forward, he pressed his mouth against the angel's, surprised to find a small tongue slipping past his lips on contact. Slipping a leg over one of Ryou's so that he straddled his thigh, Bakura's shirt was sliding up his back before he knew it, carefully maneuvering it over his wings and off of his body completely.

Ryou stared up at the muscled torso above him and couldn't help but reach a hand up to gently run his fingers over the smooth, pale skin. The demon leaned down to kiss him again, the feeling of something pressing up against his stomach making him smirk slightly and he lifted a hand to slip underneath the large shirt he had lent Ryou. Sliding his fingers up his side and taking the black material with him, Bakura ran his hand back down the younger one's chest and onto his stomach. Swallowing the moan from Ryou as he traveled up the hardening length, the demon effectively pinned it against his denim-clad thigh, as he slowly tormented the white - haired boy.

The Innocent couldn't help as his breathing pattern changed again and became heavier, his eyes closing and silvery eyebrows twitching. Shivers were being sent rolling up and down his spine with every teasing touch, his body burning with a full flush, white bangs beginning to become slightly limp with the small perspiration that was forming on his brow. A small part of his mind was wishing he had that cool breeze washing over him again, before forgetting with a gasp.

His shirt was gone and he hadn't even noticed until he felt hot breath against his collar, immediately burying his hands in Bakura's surprisingly soft hair. Sharp fangs grazed the tender skin with open-mouthed kisses, moving down to the hollow of his throat. The hand on his lower body seemed to be almost petting him, his touches firmer than before, the movements a bit smoother now that his fluids were being spread around. Opening his eyes halfway, Ryou could see the ivory horns moving slightly as the demon attacked his neck, the bone gently nudging his chin every so often.

The angel let out a second gasp and his head twisted to the side, waist jerking sharply under Bakura. Whimpering softly in slight pain, Ryou's lips parted as he panted, the feeling of something moving within his body making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Bakura..." He shivered as the pressure in his lower body grew and his waist moved again without his consent. "...wh-what is that? It hurts a little..."

Bakura pulled away from the skin he had been sucking and nipping at, his spiked hair falling over his shoulders, hands never ceasing their separate activities. "Just relax... it won't hurt anymore when I'm done."

Ryou nodded, the demon letting his smile appear as a smirk at the trust the smaller boy was putting in him. He pressed both his fingers further into the younger body, pressing against the hot walls that hugged his digits, making him groan low in his throat. As the angel suddenly bucked against him and cried out once more, his smirk widened.

It was a good thing he had found it; he didn't know how much more he could delay what he knew both of their bodies wanted.

Removing both of his fingers, Bakura looked down at the flushed and panting angel, the pressure in his groin building and becoming a bit painful. Leaning down once more, the demon pressed himself lightly against Ryou's hips as he brushed his lips against the others in a chaste and lingering kiss, before moving to rub his cheek against the angel's to whisper in his ear.

"Last chance…"

Ryou shook his head softly, his breathing slowed slightly but heart still pounding rapidly. Turning slightly to rest his head against the demon's hair, the lighter boy placed both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Please…"

Letting out a sharp cry, Ryou arched and his muscles tensed painfully, his arms fumbling to find something to hold on to. His pure wings were released from under his shoulder blades on complete instinct as a defense against the pain his body was in and the angel flushed with embarrassment. Wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck in a death grip, the angel buried his burning face against his neck, feeling the others pulse race against his temple.

Everything went still between the two, or as still as it could possibly become. Ryou could feel his entire body trembling as the demon encircled him within his arms, laying against him and pressing the smaller boy further back into the pillows he leaned against. He could hear the dark male breathing heavily against his hair, a pair of lips suddenly pressed against his again.

His sounds were swallowed as Bakura pulled his lower body away from his, only to press back again. Ryou wrapped his pale legs around the demon's waist, pushing him further and making the other groan low in his throat. His breathing rate doubled when he felt Bakura brush against something inside of him, breaking his mouth away to cry out.

Taking this as encouragement, Bakura moved again and was rewarded with the smaller males cries, feeling hands move up through his hair and grip the bases of his horns.

"Mnn, Bakura, please…" Ryou whispered, tilting his head back as the demon bit at his neck again. His body was tingling all over, sensations he had never felt before coursing his veins. The elder sped his pace up, growling against his throat and Ryou couldn't stop the shouts; that spot within him being repeatedly assaulted. A fire was burning in his lower half but he felt no pain, only the increasing pleasure; his length being continuously rubbed roughly between their stomachs. Fingers tightening around the white bone, Ryou kept his legs secure around the other, muscles tensing and relaxing with Bakura's rhythm.

His head beginning to feel light, the angel began dragging his breaths in as gasps, the sweat between their bodies mingling together before dripping down pale skin. As Bakura's thrusts became rougher, Ryou felt his body reach its limit. Whimpering out the demons' name through his panting breaths, Ryou arched his back to press himself tightly against Bakura's body, his wings flaring back against the bed and his release being known with a loud and lingering wail.

The darker male felt himself tip over the edge and into his own release mere seconds after, his nails digging into porcelain skin and ebony wings flaring back as well, his head lifting, only to crush his mouth against Ryou's in a bruising kiss. Bakura's muscles twitched as he released, a long, satisfied mix of a groan and a growl emitting from him. Carefully breaking away from the angel's lips, he laid Ryou back down against the pillows as gently as he could with trembling arms, the other's hands slipping from his horns. He watched the younger male swallow, soft brown eyes half – hooded and watching him. Licking his lips, Ryou smiled tiredly up at the demon and Bakura was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face as well.

"'Kura…" The angel's voice was soft and a bit hoarse from yelling.

"Shh…" Bakura hushed him quietly and held a long finger to the lighter boy's lips, "Don't say anything… just sleep."

Ryou nodded, sinking down into the pillows and closing his eyes with a small sigh, his wings curling against his sides.

Bakura smile grew smaller but never disappeared as he removed himself from Ryou's body and reached for his ripped shirt that he had discarded next to him. Cleaning the mess from both of their bodies with the black material, the demon threw the shirt on to the floor.

He had done it.

The angel was his and no one could ever take him away.

Settling down next to a sleeping Ryou, he propped himself up on his elbow for a moment, gaze roving over his serene features. Moonlight was the only source of light in the room now… had they really been occupied for that long? It didn't matter… what mattered was that he had what he wanted.

Such a little beauty.

Bakura laid back into the pillows, grabbing the blankets as he did. Turning onto his back, the angel next to him shifted, scooting up against his side and placing a thin arm on his chest. The demon smirked slightly at how the younger was still able to keep his air of innocence around him. Ryou mumbled a few incoherent words in his slumber, nuzzling into Bakura's shoulder, before going still again. The dark male crossed his arms over the sleeping boy's back, tilting his head to rest above snowy tresses. Inhaling the sweet scent, mixed with the musk of sex and sweat, he groaned softly, closing his eyes.

This_ definitely_ made life a little more interesting…


	15. Sinner's Delight

Clash Between Two Worlds

Chapter 15: Sinner's Delight

Inhaling deeply, Ryou sighed, closed eyes twitching softly, before slowly opening. They immediately closed again, the bright sunlight that filtered in through the window too much for his sleepy orbs. He yawned out his protests for waking up, curling up and snuggling further against the warm body next to his. Wincing at the sharp pain up his spine, the angel slowly began to heal himself, still not quite awake.

Fingers ran through his hair and Ryou smiled, cracking his eyes open now that the sunlight had toned down a bit. Bakura gazed back, his eyes a little more than barely open. He yawned widely, fangs glinting faintly in the light. Looking back down at the angel in his arms, Bakura smirked slightly, pulling him on top of his chest. Bakura watched as a blush spread across the others nose, doe brown eyes awake and alert now.

Bakura chuckled; brushing a hand against the angel's flushed cheek, "Angel… I need you to do me a favor."

Ryou tilted his head slightly, his bold movements of slipping his leg across the demon's waist for a more comfortable position unexpected to either of them.

This earned him a low groan from the darker male, followed by, "I need you to sit back."

The angel was confused for a moment, unsure of what that would accomplish, so he did as he was asked. Sitting up, he felt something brush against his backside. Looking back over his shoulder, Ryou only saw the blanket bunched against his lower back, but his blush doubled anyways knowing what was there, quickly looking back at the smirking demon below him with wide eyes.

"I… but… I don't… know…" He stumbled, unbelievably flustered. He curled his wings against his back out of nerves, rustling the white feathers softly.

Bakura chuckled again and sat up, causing the angel to slip down into his lap and hold on to his shoulders for balance. Wrapping his arms around Ryou's back, the demon held him close, brushing his lips across the others in a chaste kiss, before leaning down for another. Pulling away after a moment, Bakura tilted Ryou's chin back with his nose, kissing under his jaw lightly.

"Please…" He whispered, surprising even himself.

Ryou hesitated, never expecting that word to pass from the others mouth. He finally whispered out, "I… I don't know... how…"

His laugh was deep and dark but not threatening, more amused than anything. Hugging the angel tight to his chest, Bakura replied, "I'll teach you."

Nodding, Ryou couldn't get rid of the flush that claimed his face, his heart speeding up in both anticipation and nervousness. Strong arms lifted him so that he sat on his knees and the demon leaned back slightly, positioning both of them.

"Slowly, for your sake."

Ryou nodded, biting his bottom lip slightly as he lowered himself, Bakura's hands guiding his hips. He whimpered softly at the first contact, the noises slowly turning into small moans as he broke past his protective ring of muscle and relaxed himself, until he was back in his sitting position. Bakura closed his eyes and tilted his head back, satisfied hisses escaping him.

Tightening his grip on his hips, the demon slowly began lifting the angel and settling him again, making them both pant softly. Ryou caught on quickly, short nails lightly digging into pale shoulders as he moved himself, rocking his waist every time he sat back down. He shivered at the feeling of being filled and complete again, the tip of the demon hitting that spot within him that made him want to press himself down harder.

Bakura did that for him though, pulling his hips down with more force than before, bucking his own waist up to meet the others. He could feel the others solid length rubbing against his stomach and he gripped it with one hand, making the angel thrust forward and cry out. Snowy tresses fell back to brush against the demon's fingers that dug into his side as Ryou threw his head back and let out a wail, Bakura's hand coated in the essence of the angel. The darker boy growled when the muscles around his aching manhood clenched tightly, ebony wings curling around Ryou's body as he dug his nails further into the other's side and leaned his forehead against his shoulder with his horns grazing against his neck, coating his inner walls.

The two stayed in their positions for a moment longer, both breathing harshly, but a grin tugging at both of their lips. Bakura removed his hand from between their bodies, encircling his arms around the slim frame in his lap. Ryou shifted his head to look back down at the demon, catching his lips softly with his own.

"…Thank you…" He whispered a bit awkwardly, still not used to using such mannerism.

Ryou smiled softly and kissed him again, running a hand back in to spiky hair. Bakura pulled the angel off of his spent shaft and shifted forward, spreading his wings before Ryou could land on them, instead, falling back with a soft 'fwump' on the blankets, the demon soon following. Ryou laughed softly as Bakura settled on his chest, ivory horns receding enough not to stab the angel as he laid his head over his heart.

"Mnn…" Bakura growled softly in his throat, one hand traveling up the younger chest, feeling fingers gently brushing through his hair. "We'll never get outta bed if you keep doing that…"

The angel laughed again, "That's fine with me."

Bakura chuckled, pulling himself from his comfortable position. Giving the other a lingering kiss, the demon finally sat up and slide off of the bed, making his way towards his closet. Ryou sat up as well, blushing faintly at the demon's bold actions of walking around in the nude in front of him. But, he assumed it was alright now, considering what they had done previously…

Scooting over to the edge of the bed, the angel looked down at the necklace he had forgotten he had been given. Thinking for a moment, he called out, "Bakura? Do you…" He thought again for his right choice of words, "Do you have any necklaces?"

A pair of bondage pants was thrown his way, landing next to him with a rattle. Looking up, mahogany eyes watched him a bit curiously, "What for?"

"Do you?"

The other nodded after a moment, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, towards a desk pressed up against the wall, "In there, but put those pants on. They may be a little big, but just tighten the belts." He added as an afterthought.

Ryou nodded, slipping his legs into the wide pants, doing up the front and gripping the bottom of the two spiked belts that were already hooked into the loops. Pulling them both on to the tightest hole, Ryou was happy to find that they stayed on his hips, though still sinking low.

Padding over to the oak desk, the chains around and between his legs jingled and rattled together loudly with each step he took, the metal connected on the top and bottom side of each of his thighs being thrown forward slightly with each step. This made Ryou stop more than twice, not used to such a loud and heavy article of clothing. Finally making his way over to the desk, he saw that the top was covered with an assortment of different objects. Pins and needles of all different sizes littered a good half of the wood, as well as a multitude of switchblades, small daggers and other knives. Raising a delicate brow, he didn't bother question the others little sharp object fetish.

He was a demon, after all.

Opening the top drawer, he found an abundance of wrist cuffs, many of which were spiked to some degree. Trying a different drawer, he found what he was looking for.

Necklaces of all different sizes in chains, both thick and thin, covered the long drawer. Ryou pawed through the expanse of metal, searching for the size he wanted. Pushing aside an exceptionally thick choker, he found what he was looking for. Pulling a thin box chain from the very bottom of the drawer, Ryou smiled. Closing the opening with a soft click, he picked up one of the thicker needles and placed both of his newly acquired objects in his pocket.

Turning back to the demon, he found Bakura to already be clothed in a pair of pants similar to the ones he wore, minus the extra chains on his thighs, as well as a black t-shirt that merely had a large pair of red horns printed on the front. His wings were folded against his back as his hands were busy pulling closed the second belt wrapped around his waist.

Walking over to him, Ryou pointed to his shirt, "You like those kinds, I presume?"

Bakura chuckled, shrugging slightly, "When you live alone, you have to find small ways of amusing yourself, yeah?"

Ryou smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the older males' chest, "Not anymore… I can be your entertainment now."

The demon smirked and nodded, pulling a second shirt from within his closet and holding it out for the other to take it. Unfurling it in his hands, Ryou read out loud, "Devil's Little Angel". He couldn't help but laugh, looking up into mahogany eyes. "Do you like giving me the cliché shirts or something?"

His smirk widened playfully, ruffling snowy white locks before walking around the bed and towards the mirror. Bending down, Bakura pulled on his boots, slipping the two majiwaru over the material to rest against his thickly-clad ankles. Stretching his wings and arms out to his sides as he straightened, Bakura yawned out, "Put it on already… I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic in here."

Ryou pulled his head through the top of the shirt, nearly gaping at the demon, "But this room is huge!" He exclaimed, slipping his wings through the back and pulling the material down over his stomach.

Bakura tilted his head to glance back at the angel, his smirk ever-present, "Just come on, my little Angel."

Rolling his eyes teasingly at the demon for his choice of words, Ryou pulled on his own shoes, before joining the other on the windowsill, following suit as he jumped headfirst towards the ocean below. Black and white wings both spread and caught the current with a snap of air, coasting quickly a few yards above the water's surface.

"Where are we going?" Ryou called over the ocean breeze.

The demon waited for the other to catch up with him before answering, "Devil's Spawn."

Ryou could make out the faint outline of a city on the horizon, the glare of the high afternoon sun shining behind him and off of the water below. "What's that?"

Bakura reached out to his side and held his hand out, waiting for the angel to grab it. Taking his hand, Ryou felt the wind rush as his face a bit faster, the demon speeding up his flight pace and pulling the other along. He looked back at the angel, replying to his question.

"An underground club that Malik and Marik both own together. They say it keeps them occupied."

Ryou nodded in understanding, watching as the city buildings became larger as they drew closer. But, something was different about this human place… was it even a human place? The entire scenario seemed to be in different shades of grey, giving everything a drab and depressed impression. The streets were empty as they left the water and slowed down to fly above the city, weaving between the large, dark buildings. Ryou realized that the entire expansion of the land below him seemed to be covered in what looked like a fog, blocking out a good majority of the sun as they descended lower, making everything much darker and greyer than it should have been.

The two landed gently in the middle of a deserted street and Ryou felt dread settle itself within his chest, immediately moving as close to the demon's side as he could. He looked around their surroundings with fearful eyes, not liking this place at all.

"Bakura, where are we? Where is everyone? I've never seen a place like this before…" The angel's voice was quiet and scared, his vision scanning for what he knew was there, but could not see.

Bakura intertwined his fingers with Ryou's, narrowing his eyes at the gloom around them. "Just stay close to me. Come on."

Pulling the other along, he led the angel past the kicked-in wooden door and into the dark room that still reminded Bakura of a hotel lobby. Keeping close to his partner, Ryou watched the darkness carefully as he was led forward, jumping when a crash sounded from his right. Clinging to the demon's arm, white wings parted, ready to either created a shield or take flight.

Bakura pushed Ryou behind him, stepping forward with a growl. The small creature, who had knocked over a vase containing a plant, hissed at the demon, to which the fiend loudly snarled almost inhumanly back at in warning. Slinking back in to the shadows, the thing disappeared from sight. Bakura gripped the angel's wrist, tugging him into a back room. Opening yet another door within the dusty space, Ryou found himself being pulled down a winding staircase, hearing a thumping coming from under his feet.

Finally walking on level ground again, Ryou found the rhythm to be louder, feeling the vibrations traveling up through his shoes and into the rest of his body, echoing in his chest. He couldn't see anything in front of his nose and the only reason he was able to tell that Bakura was still with him was because he was now tightly gripping his hand.

Ryou blushed in the darkness, despite himself, knowing it was a good thing the demon couldn't see him. Flashing lights suddenly blinded him for a moment, making him wince, the music nearly deafening. Fingers laced with his again, pulling the angel forward into a mass of bodies.

Sticking close to the body in front of him, Ryou tried to ignore all of the stares he was attracting and kept his head lowered, tightening his grip on his mate's hand. Bakura returned the squeeze, keeping a steady pace forward. The angel watched past snowy bangs, his awe suppressed as the demons ahead of them parted and then closed right behind him, making Ryou all the more nervous in the end. He felt hands grazing his wings and he gasped, nearly running into Bakura as he quickened his steps, pulling his appendages tighter to his back.

They finally reached the bar, to Ryou's relief, Bakura taking a seat on one of the high stools and pulling the angel up into his lap. He looked up at down the long table, spotting all sorts of creatures watching him back. One of Bakura's arms slipped around his waist and his nerves went quiet for the time being, eyes focusing on the figure at the end of the bar.

A fist suddenly slamming down in front of him made the angel jump, the arm around him tightening, "Hey! Idiot who isn't waiting on me!"

Light violet eyes turned to look towards the voice, a scowl printed across tanned features. Placing a tall cup in front of the woman he had been talking to, the blonde made his way over to the two, leaning against the counter once he was eye to eye with them. Smirking at Ryou, Malik's gaze traveled down, landing on the single black feather that lay against his chest. Looking up at Bakura, he asked, "Worked?"

Ryou's brows furrowed slightly and he looked up at the demon as well, "What worked?"

Bakura glared at the second angel for saying something so stupid in front of his mate, before turning to Ryou and grinning halfheartedly, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

The white – haired angel decided not to press the subject, instead turning to face Malik again, "Do you have a bathroom?"

The blonde leaned across the bar, pointing to the left, around the demons that lined the other chairs, "Straight down there, second on your right."

Ryou thanked him, about to slip off of Bakura's lap, when the arm around his waist stopped him. Looking back, confused chocolate brown met concerned dark mahogany.

"What is it, Bakura?"

Dark eyes hesitated, before glancing around at the crowded area. He leaned down so that he could talk low and still be heard over the pounding music, "I don't want you going alone."

The angel smiled softly at the concern, tilting his chin up to gently kiss the other in reassurance, "I'll be fine."

The arm only tightened around his stomach, pulling him back when he tried to slip off the others lap again.

"How long will you be."

Ryou carefully pried the demon's arm from his body, slipping down to the floor with a muffled jingle from his pants. Looking up again, he still gripped the hand and gave it a squeeze as he had earlier, lifting himself up on his tiptoes to kiss the dark male again.

"Not long. Don't worry." He whispered, before turning and making his way through the mingling crowds.

Bakura straightened in his chair, watching his lover disappear down the hallway Malik had indicated. Turning back to the bar, said male was staring at the other, a cocky smirk still plastered across his lips.

"As I was saying earlier, it worked, didn't it."

The demon growled, leaning forward on his folded forearms, "Yes, but I would rather he didn't know I had to lower myself another level and ask _you_ for help and advice."

Malik laughed out loud, violet eyes gleaming, "Right, wouldn't want him to know _that, _of all things…"

The older male scowled at the platinum – haired angel, who merely grinned, walking away to refill orders.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Ryou stepped in and looked around. The area was nicely furnished, for being owned by demons. Porcelain sinks lined the wall to his right, a row of urinals to his left. Four stalls occupied the space after the sinks, the left corner further in taken by a small window and a heater.

Or was it an air conditioner?

Ryou couldn't tell, the room being a nice and comfortable temperature.

Walking over to the window, the angel looked out, finding the same grey area he had seen in the city above. What he was looking at must have, at one point, been a subway, due to the empty tracks he spotted a few yards further in. Turning away, the angel settled back against the wall, digging his hand into his pocket.

He hadn't actually had to go to the bathroom; that was just an excuse to go through with creating a little present for his partner without him finding out. Pulling out the needle and box chain he had stashed away in Bakura's room, Ryou brought one of his wings forward, carefully sizing the ebony feather hanging around his neck with one around the same size on his own appendage, give or take a few centimeters.

Tugging on the one he selected, the angel winced, finally pulling the feather free. Folding his wings again, Ryou set to work, knowing he would have to finish quickly if he didn't want Bakura to become worried and come looking for him.

He smiled at the thought.

Who knew a demon of that stature could express what he did for him?

He truly was an interesting character…

Finally poking a hole through the base of the feather, Ryou wiggled the needle a bit, making the opening slightly bigger. Pocketing the sharp object, he carefully slid the chain through the hole, hearing the bathroom door opening. Ready to put his small project away if it happened to be Bakura walking in, Ryou looked up, relieved to find that it was just a demon and his friends laughing as the door shut behind them.

"Have you ever seen this place so busy before? So many broads around too, daaaammnnn…" One of the demons' laughed at his own statement, his black hair gleaming with traces of green under the ceiling lights.

"Ever since those higher class demons cleared out this entire city, demons from all over have been coming here and claiming the human territory as their own. So of course it's busy." The red head, who seemed to be the leader from Ryou's perspective, smacked the raven – haired male in the head, adding, "You should know that, Devin."

The one named Devin grimaced and rubbed his head, replying, "Shut up, Suru, I did know that. You're just an idiot for thinking I didn't."

The two became engaged in a verbal argument, which quickly grew into something more physical. Ryou pushed himself away from the wall, pocketing his newly made necklace and began for the door, not wanting to be involved in any scuffles.

"Hey…" Ryou turned to look towards the sinks, seeing cobalt blue eyes watching him, "Didn't I see you come in with that other demon, the one with the spiky white – hair?"

"Oi, who the hell'er you talking to, Toby?" Suru held a hand to Devin's neck, keeping him at arm's length, before looking over at Ryou, "An angel? What the hell's an angel doing down here?"

Throwing the demon away from him, Suru made his way towards Ryou, a devious grin spreading across his pale features. Becoming more nervous by the second, the angel felt his back press up against the wall he had previously been leaning again, his stomach clenching.

"Well, well, well…" The red – haired male placed both of his hands on either side of Ryou's head, his eyes leering and voice lecherous. "What are you doing all alone in a demon's bathroom, little angel?"

"I-I'm actually… here with someone…" The brown – eyed boy stuttered, slipping out from under the demon's arm, "So, I should be, you know… going and all now..."

Ryou quickened his pace as he moved away, breaking out into a run when he heard the head demon yell, "Devin! Grab him!"

Hands on the latch connected to the door, the angel only saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye before a body was crushed against his, keeping the door closed.

"No!" He shouted, one fist pounding on the door, the other gripped around the metal latch, "Bakura!"

Devin held one arm around the smaller boy's abdomen, trying to pull him away from the door, finally unable to take the angel's thrashing about and grabbed a fistful of white hair, tugging backwards.

Ryou held onto the handle for as long as he dared; the door opening as he was pulled backwards, pain shooting through his head as his other hand scrambled to pull the fingers from his hair.

"Bakura!" The angel continued to twist his body, hoping that his mate would hear his cries through the open door that was now closing and getting a feeling that he wouldn't. "Bakura, help! BAKURA!"

"Geeze, shut that kid up!" Suru snarled.

The hand around his chest disappeared and covered his mouth, muffling his screams, the pain increasing now that the only thing pulling him backwards was the hand in his hair. He could feel tears of both pain and fright rolling down his cheeks, his body roughly thrown against the cement wall between two urinals. Chocolate brown eyes widened as the one named Suru came forward again, pinning his body against the others and crushing their lower halves together. Ryou gasped and screamed out Bakura's name again, only to have a different hand replace Devin's.

"Shh-shh-shh…" Suru's voice was laced with venom as he used his free hand to gently stroke the angel's hair, "No body's gunna hurt you if you just stay still…" His hand wandered down to slip under the black shirt, running back up smooth skin and roughly pinching his nipples.

Jerking at the painful sensation in his chest, Ryou whimpered, twisting his body again.

"Uhm, Suru…" The blonde still standing by the sinks was watching them wearily, "…I really don't think that's such a good idea."

Suru growled, glaring back at Toby, his hand working on the first of the angel's belts, "And why not?"

Shaking his head, the blue – eyed boy jogged towards the door, "That's Bakura's angel… you're fucked if you do anything to him."

The red-head watched the blonde disappear out the door, before returning to his shaking victim with a dark grin, Devin grinning stupidly next to him.

Mahogany eyes shifted to look down the hallway that led to the bathroom for the hundredth time in the past five minutes, before leaning his arms back against the counter.

Where was he?

He said he wouldn't be long…

Why did he have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…?

"Hey, will you cut that out? You're making _me_ nervous."

Looking up, dark purple eyes watched him, slightly concerned.

"If you're _that_ overprotective and nervous, why don't you just go in and find the little bugger?" Marik tried to make the other smirk, figuring out quickly that he had failed when the other demon began to stir his untouched drink that sat in front of him with the tip of his finger.

"This place is crawling with perverted bastards; I just don't want him getting caught up with one of them. Fuck only knows the kid can't protect himself…" The white - haired male muttered, leaning back to stare down the empty hallway.

But, this time, it wasn't empty.

A blonde haired demon was running out of the passageway, their eyes meeting for a brief second, dark blue widening, before disappearing among the bodies of everyone else.

That look tripled the bad feeling in his stomach and the demon sprung from his stool as if it was aflame, running through the few demons that hadn't gotten out of his way already. Literally skidding to a halt in front of the males' bathroom door, Bakura pressed his weight against the opening, holding the wood out in front of him.

His eyes narrowed, pupils thinning to slits at the sight the greeted him.

Someone was about to die.


	16. Fond Memories And A New Beginning

Clash Between Two Worlds

Chapter 16: Fond Memories And A New Beginning

"What the FUCK is going on here."

The two demons turned at the sound of the hiss uttered from their left, the entire bathroom going silent, save Ryou's muffled whimpers. Mahogany eyes glared at the duo that held _his_ angel pressed up against the wall. He could feel his body shaking with rage, fingers clenching into fists at his sides.

Devin could smell the anger radiating from the new demon's body and was becoming nervous now that a twin set of ivory horns were extending from within unruly white spikes. Only higher class demons had those things…

Taking a few steps away from everyone, he pointed halfheartedly towards the tall male. "Are you that, uh… guy, Toby was talking about? Berka… Baku…" The raven - haired demon tried to remember what his comrade had been talking about, a deep snarl rumbling through out the room and making everyone jump, some more than others.

_"My name is Bakura… and it is the last name you will ever learn!"_

Bakura's entire body was engulfed with red and black flames, Ryou's brown eyes widening drastically at the sight, the sudden temperature rise making his head spin. Through the heat waves within the entire room, the angel found everything covered in a red, orange, and yellow hue and could make out his mate's black, wavering form, red eyes nearly glowing.

"I ain't afraid of you, whoever you are!" The red – haired male glared back at the demon across the room, the hand covering Ryou's mouth slipping down to wrap around his neck.

"_You should be, you insignificant speck of dirt. I'm your worst nightmare and if you don't release my mate** right now**, I will **crush** your trite and meaningless life to dust within my hands." _Bakura let out a dark cackle, a twisted smirk tugging at his lips, _"Not that I won't do that anyways." _

Ryou watched with a pounding heart as Suru's hands disappeared from his body completely, the demon stepping away from him to face Bakura. He immediately slid to the floor, knees to his chest and arms hugging himself.

"You're just tryin' to scare and intimidate me! Bring whatever you got!" He called, bracing his body and baring his fangs.

Bakura let out another dark laugh at the pathetic excuse for a demon, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Lifting a hand, flames licked at his long fingers, shifting his gaze over to the black – haired demon who had taken another step back. His fangs bore in his feral grin and glinted sharply in the red light, the demon letting out a growl from the very core of his chest, a stream of fire bursting from his palm.

Devin's silver eyes widened for a split second before impact, his mind unable to fully register what was happening before a terrible scream was torn from his throat. He tried to stop, tried to move, tried anything he could think of to get away from the agonizing pain that consumed his entire body. He thrashed uncontrollably, body slammed up against one of the stall doors. He only remembered bones snapping before everything went to darkness.

Bakura grinned sadistically, keeping his hand outstretched and pointed towards the male pressed against the navy blue wall, his laughter coming back as he witnessed the demon's skin beginning to blister and break, hearing his screams dying as his skin transformed from pale to a charcoal black. His laughter began to ring out over the roar of the fire once he heard the satisfying crack of breaking bones, the body becoming flatter under the pressure of the fire stream against the demon's dead chest. Ribs cracked and the burnt skull was crushed, blood splattering on the stall behind him, turning a glistening black color over the multiple scorch marks.

Cutting back on his powers only after he was satisfied, the three watched in horror and amusement (depending on who you were) as the body of what had used to be Devin stuck to the stall for a moment, before slowly sliding down the metal with a sloppy sound, before crumpling on the tiled floor.

Ryou was shaking as if the room had just taken a sudden temperature plunge into the negatives. His hands trembled as they partially covered his gaping mouth, his chocolate eyes wide and terrified. Chancing a look up at the demon in front of him, the angel could see the fear emitting from the red – head.

Tearing his wide green eyes away from his ill-fated companion, Suru locked eyes with the killer, feeling his legs beginning to go numb at the twisted smirk plastered across pale features. Taking a hesitant step backwards, his knees nearly buckled before he caught himself. Steadying his body, Suru found himself moving backwards as the one named Bakura came forward, stopping when he stood next to the angel huddled on the floor. When his back pressed up against a wall, Suru knew that this was one situation he couldn't intimidate his way out of.

"_So…"_ Bakura's voice was low and threatening, _"You like molesting other demon's mates, do you."_

Suru quickly shook his head, "N-No! Hey man, I didn't even know he was yours! If I had known-"

_"Liar."_

"N-No! Seriously!"

Bakura glanced down at his mate, slanted red eyes meeting large brown, _"Are you all right, Ryou."_

The angel slowly nodded, stray tears slipping down his cheeks.

_"Cover your ears and don't look. I don't want you to remember me for this."_

Turning back to face the cowering demon, Bakura lifted one leg up, slipping his hand underneath his pant leg and pulling out a switchblade from the small pocket on his boot. Stepping closer, Suru began shaking his head again, trying to come up with excuses and only ending with feeble, incomplete sentences. He ended up sinking to the floor and covering his head, mildly surprised and when he was pushed down onto his back.

Bakura knew exactly what he was going to do to this demon.

Torture the fuck and then kill him.

Just the way he liked it.

Grabbing a hold of the red – haired male's waist, Bakura set down his unopened knife for a moment, using his now free hand to unzip the front of the others blue jeans. As expected, Suru began to struggle, body twisting as he tried to turn over and scramble away, all attempts failing quickly. His being froze, though, when he felt his manhood taken a hold of and brought out into the open. Forest green eyes went incredibly wide and his mouth fell open, watching in horror as the one named Bakura took a hold of his knife again, the blade flicking open.

Ryou pressed his hands tighter over his ears when the sound of Suru's screams pierced the bathroom, his eyes clamped shut and wings wrapped tightly around his quivering form. His head was leaned against his drawn up knees and, for a moment, he felt as though he really was in hell.

The tremendous heat…

The countless demons…

The violent torture…

He just wanted it all to be over. He wanted to leave this place, this bathroom, this club… he wanted to go back to his home; his new home. He wanted to be by Bakura's side, to be held within his arms, to be told everything was all right.

More tears were falling down his face again, but he didn't dare go to wipe them away, afraid of what he might hear. He had already seen a demon burned alive right before his very eyes… he didn't want to see what else his lover was capable of doing.

Hands against his wings made him flinch and tighten the appendages, a choked whimper escaping his throat. The hands were more persistent when he didn't oblige, forcing his wings apart and gripping his wrists. Letting a cry of terror slip from his lips, Ryou turned his head away, keeping his eyes shut tightly.

He didn't want to see what had happened…

The hands disappeared from around his wrists and gripped his shoulders, giving them a squeeze and gently shaking his frame.

"Ryou."

Recognizing the low voice, the angel cracked his eyes open, tilting his head back to face forward. Tears began to collect in his brown pools once more at the sight of Bakura kneeling in front of him, blood splattered across one side of his face and making the front of his black and red shirt shine. His body was no longer aflame, nor were his eyes a glowing red, but their original dark mahogany, the room around them being lit up by the lights overhead. The twin horns within his silver spikes were gone, sharp nails receding as the demon lifted a hand to cup the others' cheek.

"'Kura…" The smaller male choked out, his eyes mournful and begging for the others forgiveness, "I-I'm sorry… I-I tried to get away…"

Bakura shook his head roughly, fingers brushing away the tears that had begun to fall again, accidentally smearing a few traces of blood across his cheeks in the process.

"Never mind that shit, I know you did." The demon's voice was trailing along the lines of a concerned growl, unsure of how to express the distress that plagued his insides, "But are you alright? Did they hurt you in any way?"

Ryou quickly shook his head, hiccupping and whispering, "I'm okay."

Brown eyes shifted to look to their left, only to hear a low snarl from his mate. Quickly looking back up with wide eyes, Ryou was afraid he had done something wrong.

"Don't look at that bastard. It's not a nice picture."

The angel slowly nodded, lowering his eyes as Bakura took his hands again, gently pulling him on to shaky feet. Leading him away from the mess he had made, Bakura pulled open the bathroom door and brought the angel out into the hallway, music vibrating in their chests again. Sweeping him up into both of his arms, the demon made sure white wings were tucked safely against his arm before making his way back over to the bar.

Lifting the small, flat bar on the end off its hinges with his knee, Bakura slipped behind the counter and past the few demons working in place of both of the blondes, stepping into the back room. Letting out another low rumble from his chest, the white – haired demon caught the attention of both Malik and Marik, who currently had the younger pinned down behind a few stacks of liquor cases. From Ryou's perspective, it looked as though Malik had been tripped backwards and pounced upon, the way his baggy pant legs were still sprawled out over the cases, while the rest of his body was most certainly pinned to the floor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Marik inquired over his shoulder, eyeing the splatter of blood on his fellow demon's cheek.

An animalistic snarl uncurled itself from within Bakura's throat and his black wings ruffled in anger against his back.

"Get some fucking management in the bathrooms. Like I said; the place is crawling with perverted bastards." A twisted smirk crawled across Bakura's face for a moment, before he started for the emergency door in the second room further back, "And Malik…" He turned to glance down at the male laying on his back, "…Have fun cleaning up. I left you a nice surprise."

Golden brows furrowed slightly in confusion, "Who says _I'm_ gunna be cleaning up whatever you did?"

Without answering the question, Bakura disappeared through the door, smirk still present.

Ebony feathers folded carefully as booted feet gently touched down on to the flat surface of the rocky tower, the evening's light reflecting off of the ocean waves far below. Ryou slipped out of the Bakura's arms and wandered slowly over to the edge, looking out at the glowing red mass that was the setting sun.

Ryou looked back at the demon standing a few feet behind him, who was watching him silently. The blood speckled across the one side of his face had seemed to have dried; creating small little lines under his eyes to his chin and making him look a bit more demonic than usual. His silver – white hair was as spiky as always, the sun throwing his bangs into an orange and red array, casting black shadows across his eyes and making his mahogany iris' glint red. He stood with his arms crossed; giving off a cruel and foreboding demeanor, but Ryou knew that wasn't the right thing to be thinking.

Smiling slightly at the thought, the angel held his arms out, beckoning for the other to come into them. Bakura hesitated for a moment, before taking a few steps forward, hanging his head slightly as he stepped up in front of the younger male. Keeping his arms crossed, the demon shifted his eyes away from Ryou's, only to meet them and dart somewhere else again.

"I, uh… look, didn't mean to scare you and shit… back there…" His voice was gruff in tone and low in volume, but the words were true, Ryou's eyes catching his.

The angel lifted his hands to place them against Bakura's cheeks, his small smile never fading. After a moment of searching each other's eyes, Ryou responded, "Thank you."

Bakura uncrossed his arms and pulled his mate against his chest in response, holding him tightly. Lying his head down against soft, white locks, the demon nuzzled them slightly, closing his eyes for a brief moment as an ocean breeze swept past them.

Ryou allowed the demon grip his body as tightly as he pleased, lowering his arms to be pressed against the others solid chest, slim fingers gently clutching at his stiff shirt. They stood there for a few moments in silence, before the angel remembered the source of how the afternoon's events had started.

"Oh…" He pulled away slightly, giving himself enough room to dig through his pocket. "Where did it go…" He murmured, not expected his mate to have the answer.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked with furrowed brows.

A look of relief crossed the angel's features, before he smiled up at the demon, "I thought I might have lost it at some point…"

Pulling the necklace out of his pocket, Ryou placed his arms around Bakura's neck, fastening the clip together underneath silver spikes.

"I thought…" He began shyly, pulling his arms away, "…that if I had one from you, you should at least have one from me."

Bakura looked down, a white feather hanging down over his chest. Glancing up, he frowned slightly, "This was what you were doing in the bathroom?"

Ryou nodded, chewing on his lip softly, "You don't like it…?"

Bakura snarled under his breath, looking away at the darkening sky. The angel took this as rejection, both of his wings sagging low to the ground, brown eyes following. The demon caught the pose out of the corner of his eye, his anger level lowering.

"No, Kid… I do like it, don't get me wrong." He attempted a smile, but knew that had failed, turning into a half – assed grin, before fading, "I just… well, fuck… never had someone… get mixed up in some crazy shit just to do something for me."

Ryou felt a small smile tugging at his lips again now that he knew the demon wasn't angry with him. Laughing softly to himself, the angel looked back up at Bakura, gently pushing his lightly balled fist against his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Get used to it, please."

Bakura's own smirk was back at the angel's teasing gesture, feeling a strange emotion flowing through his body and constricting his chest. The demon suddenly found himself gently pouncing on the angel, knuckles rubbing against the top of the other's skull, making Ryou laugh again. Slipping his arm around his mate's neck, Bakura pulled Ryou back against his chest in a loose headlock, feeling small hands gently grip the limb out of reflex.

Lowering his head, the demon buried his nose within white hair, inhaling deeply and cussing softly at the sweet scent flooding his senses. Wrapping his other arm around the angel's chest, Bakura held the younger boy tightly against him, unsure of how he wanted to put the words running through his mind into a sentence.

After a few moments of silent debate, the demon settled for the simplest he could come up with. Pressing his lips close to the angel's ear, Bakura whispered out: "Ryou, I really… really… like you."

Ryou responded by rubbing the arm around his neck softly and tilting his head back to look up at the demon behind him, murmuring back, "I really, really like you too, 'Kura."

Bakura smirked softly, leaning down to capture the lips waiting for him.

Grumbling to himself as he walked down the hallways, mop in hand and large, yellow bucket being pulled behind him, Malik ignored the music pounding through his body and the drone of demon's talking, thinking of what the hell Bakura could have meant by 'surprise'. Shaking his head, the blonde angel brushed his hand past the 'Out Of Order' sign he had placed in the handle before he had gone to retrieve the mop and pushed the bathroom door open, a disgusted look crossing his tanned features as he stepped in, his nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt flesh.

Blood seemed to be painted across the first toilet stall, burn marks covering a good majority as well. Dark lines were splattered across the large mirror across the sink, a few dots on the ceiling. The charcoal body of what used to be a demon lay crumpled on the floor, its features nearly unrecognizable. Purple-black liquid covered the wall across from him, a second body pinned to the wall by a protruding knife through its chest. As he removed the mop from the water and moved closer, Malik found that nearly the entire body was covered in blood, except for a shock of flame – red hair, due to the slashed throat, the six stab wounds in his chest, and… well, that was certainly a new one.

He had never seen someone actually go through with the threat of 'I swear I'm going to chop your dick off if you don't cooperate.'

Tearing his eyes away from the bloody mess, violet eyes wandered up onto the bare chest, where it looked as though Bakura had had some more fun.

Three of the stab wounds were down the left side of his body and evenly spaced, while the other two were in between the spaced, only to the right. Malik could see that past the blood, slash marks had been made to form a pointy looking letter 'B', as though he had been playing a twisted version of Connect-the-Dots.

Leaning against the mop he still held, Malik noticed writing above the dead demon's head that he had mixed before. Leaning in a bit closer, the golden wings rustled in agitation, eyes widening slightly as he recognized Bakura's handwriting in blood, 'Shitsui – Southern Internal Gate'.

Backing up, Malik nearly slipped in the trail of water he had spilled and the blood that still littered the floor. Catching himself and hurrying out the door, the angel briefly thought he had possibly broken the hinges on the bar door as he ripped it open hurriedly, before the thought was gone. Weaving around the other bartenders he had hired, Malik nearly threw himself into the back room, spotting the other blonde he had been searching for.

Turning to look behind him at the sudden commotion that had just entered the room, Marik was nearly smacked in the face as a mop was thrown at him, ungracefully stumbling backwards as he caught it.

"H-Hey!" Deep violet eyes widened in surprise, only catching a blur of tan, purple, and gold rush past him, "What the hell!"

Malik skidded to a halt halfway past the doorway into the storage room, spinning to face his confused mate, his tongue unable to form enough words for a coherent sentence through his mile-a-minute brain.

"Gotta go! – Southern Internal Gate! – Clean bathroom! – Sorry!" With a flicker of an apologetic look, Malik was out the emergency door and in the air.

Furrowing his brows, Marik glanced down at the mop still in his hand, before shaking his head. If it had to do with the Southern Gates, he didn't even want to get involved.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Marik let out a low whistle, taking in the gruesome sight that met him, a smirk crossing his lips. He pushed the mop idly through a puddle of the dark blood, his fangs visible past curled lips.

"Nice, 'Kura… very, very nice."

This certainly beat the time he had slaughtered that one woman and placed her body in his bed with him.

Marik laughed at the memory.

The face Bakura had made when he had woken up was priceless, not because the body had been three inches from his face or that the body was mangled and blood covered his sheets, but because it had been female.

-Owari-

Cloaked Vampire: Alright people, just relax. I know you're probably confused or something and have questions… let me see if I can answer them…

Is this the last chapter: Yes.

Will there be a sequel: Yes.

Am I going to write it immediately: No.

What I want to do is finish up the stories I already have posted on here before I start anything else. Trust me; if I don't… they'll never be completed. So, I know you all enjoyed reading this story, yes…? And you're going to prove it to me by leaving a whole bunch of reviews telling me so, yes…?


End file.
